Hidden Love Within Them
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but because you care and its enough for someone to break them down."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : A new Abhirika :D Hope all Abhirika fans are happy.? It includes ONLY abhirika .

I completed 20 stories on FF ( Dont count Gift of Love as i am not satisfied with that )

21 Was always my lucky number so here goes MY 21st Story On Abhirika :*

* * *

><p><em>( Team : Acp and salunke sir , Abhirika , Daya , Rajvi &amp; Freddy ) <em>

He was woken up by the sound of alarm clock. He squinted at it , and turned on his side , trying to shut out its shrill tones but instead he dropped the clock on floor…

"Tarikaaaa alarm bandh karoo " abhijeet yells in irritation

Then he realized what he said and sat on bed

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Tarika nahi hein mere saath ab…mein yeh baat chah kar bhi nhi bhul sakhta…

He sighs and gets ready for bureau and leaves without having breakfast

**The scene at bureau :**

All were working seriously …There was no teasing , no gossips , nothing .

Abhijeet enters with his fake smile

All wishes him gudmrng and he responds politely .

Abhijeet scans the bureau : Rajat yeh daya kaha hein..?

Rajat : pata nhi sir…woh subah aaye the par achanak chale gaye…

Abhijeet : ohh…kuch bataya ki kaha jaa raha hein…?

Freddy : nhi sir…

Abhijeet : hmm..koi naya case ..?

Rajat : no sir…koi case nhi aaya…

Abhijeet dialed dayas number and he got a reply that he is on the way and will call later…

Abhijeet moved towards the window

_That sudden rain in that deep dusk shattered his beautiful thoughts. As the rain drops rushed down and plopping the earth, his thoughts too travelled down to the earth from heaven and his beautiful world was scattered. But he liked that feel, he liked himself standing by the window & thinking about her, who stole his heart every day…_

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Tarika tumhara mujhse durr jaane ka afsos nahi hein mujhe ..balki mein ne khud nahi roka tumhe..mein jaanta hun ki tum jo bhi karogi soch samajh kar karogi aur mein vaada bhi karta hun ki har mod pe tumhara saath dunga

He felt a hand on his shoulder and wen he turned he found daya

Abhijeet : daya aagaye tum ? kaha gaye the ?

Daya : woh mein …Tarika ke ghar gaya tha…

Rajvi and freddy gather around them

Abhijeet : kyu..? woh theek hein na..? bolo..?

Daya : haan woh theek hein… mein bureau se ek khabri se milne gaya thaa jab vapas aa raha tha toh dono mile raaste mein…un dono ki car kharab hogyi thi isliye mein use chodne ghar gaya tha…

Abhijeet : ohh….bas bheeg na jaaye dono…tarika ji ko zukham jaldi hota hein…par agar mere haath ki adrak…nd he stops

Daya : ruk kyu gaye abhijeet..? tumhe tarika par apne aap se bhi zyada bharosa hein na..

Abhijeet : haan daya.. par pata nahi hum dono ek kab hogey… khair kismet chahegi toh zarur milingay …

Daya : haan abhijeet aur woh hokar hi rahega… bas is vishwas ko tootne mat dena..!

Abhijeet smiles : kabhi nhi…

Purvi : abhijeet sir chaliye breakfast karte hein…

Abhijeet : nhi mein ne kar liya…

Purvi : apse kaha tha ki jhut bolna nhi aata toh mat bola kariye…no more excuses ab chaliye aur aap sab ne bhi nhi kiya hoga breakfast mein jaanti hun toh aap sab bhi chaliye…. Nd she drags abhijeet to café…

Daya , freddy and rajat smiles and follows them

**In café :**

Abhijeet : purvi tumhe kaise pata chal jaata hein…?

Purvi : woh kya hein na sir bureau mein ..mein aur daya sir aapko acche se jaante hein isliye hum dono ka sixth sense bahut chalta hein…

Abhijeet : ohh…

Daya : bilkul sahi purvi…

Abhijeet : behen ho toh tumhari jaisi…

Purvi : ab aap meri itni tareef bhi mat kijiye :P

Abhijeet and all laughs…

Daya ( self talk ) : bas aise hi haste raho dost….bahut jald tarika vapas aayegi…

Meanwhile Tarika enters … she was wearing a red saree with vermilion on her hairline

Everyone smiles at her including abhijeet…

Tarika smiles back at all and leaves to forensic lab

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a place a person was talking with someone on phone<p>

Person ( on phone) ; kaam hogaya..? nhii.? huh…aakhir karti kya ho tum din bhar…mujhe kuch nhi pata ..kal tak mera kaam ho jaana chahiya..varna tum jaanti ho ki mein kya kya kar sakhta hun…nd he cuts the call

* * *

><p><strong>At bureau :<strong>

All were working on their files …

Abhijeet as always was lost in his thoughts …a memory flashes in front of him…

_**Flashback :**_

_Abhijeet enters the forensic lab ..! his eyes were searching her but she was no where …_

_Salunke : bhaisaab jise aap dhund rahe hein woh nhi aayi aaj_

_Abhijeet : nhi aayi..? aise kaise nhi aayi..?_

_Salunke : ab uski tabiyat kharab hein toh woh kaise aayegi…_

_Abhijeet : tabiyat kharab hein..? m-mujhe bataya kyu nhi tarika ji ne..?_

_Salunke : tumhe kyu batayegi woh…_

_Abhijeet : aap nhi samjhengey and he leaves the lab leaving behind confused salunke_

_He rushes to her house… she opens the door ..she was surprised to see him there but then she greets him inside…_

_He follows her inside and both sat on sofa…_

_Their was a silence between them but the silence was broke by a_

**_*Sneeze* _**

_Abhijeet panicked : Tarika ji aapko zukham hogaya..? aapne bataya bhi nhi mujhe…? Aaj forensic mein aap nhi dikhi Mujhe kitni fikar ho rahi thi aapki ..ek baar bata deti mein kuch medicines le aata…_

_Tarika smiles_

_Abhijeet : is mein hasne vaali kya baat hein..?_

_Tarika : kya kabhi kisi ne kaha ki tum gusse mein aur bhi zyada cute lagte ho.._

_Abhijeet blushed : kya tarika ji aap bhi…aapne dawaai li..?_

_Tarika : haan…_

_Abhijeet : shukar hein dawaa toh li…achanak aapko zukham kaise hogaya…?_

_Tarika : woh aaj baarish mein thoda bheeg gyi thi isliye…_

_Abhijeet : jab aapko pata hein baarish mein bheegne se aapko zukham hoga kyu bheega aapne..?_

_Tarika : abhijeet pehli baarish ka mazaa hi kuch aur hota hein…_

_Abhijeet : accha..? aisa kya hein is mein…_

_Tarika : kehte hein pehli baarish pyaar ki nishaani hoti hein…_

_Abhijeet : sach mein..?_

_Tarika : haan…_

_Abhijeet stood up_

_Tarika : kaha jaa rahe ho..?_

_Abhijeet : baarish mein bheegne.._

_Tarika : kya..?_

_Abhijeet : haan…mein bhi toh dekhu ki pyaar ki nishaani kaisi hoti hein…_

_Tarika : nhi abhijeet tum mat bheego…tumhe bhi zukham ho jaayega…_

_Abhijeet : nhi hoga…_

_And he moves towards balcony and opens his arms to feel the rain ..tarika smiles seeing him like that_

_Tarika ( Thinking ) : Abhijeet bhi na Shahrukh khan se kam nhi hein… par mujhe toh dono hi pasand hein…_

_Tarika calls abhijeet : abhijeettt…bas bhi karoo…aao vapas…varna mein aa rhi hun_

_After no response she moves to balcony and saw abhijeet smiling ..his eyes were closed …he was completely lost in d atmosphere…_

_Tarika moved ahead but slipped as d floor contained rain water. But abhijeet held her by waist and made her stand_

_Abhijeet : aaram se…_

**_*Sneeze* _**

**_*sneeze* _**

**_Both_**_ sneezed and laughed out loud _

_then they both moved inside …_

Abhijeet comes out of his thoughts hearing the thunder clouds .

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : us din socha tha ki har saal pehli baarish aapke saath njy karunga par aaj pehli baarish ke din hum dono ke raaste hi alag hein….

He sighs and involves back to his work

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so how was the 1st chapter..?

Aisa kya hua jisse dono alag hein..?

Jaan ne ke liyee wait kijiye :P

**Read and review …Take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Sorry for Late Update ! will update next chapter soon... but not sure as i am having burden of 3 stories and Clg -_-

* * *

><p>After sometime all leaves<p>

Abhijeet was in parking lot of bureau. .he saw Tarika's car there

Abhijeet : tarika abhi tak ghr nhi gyi..aaj toh kuch kaam bhi nhi tha...pata nhi woh kya kr rhi hogi...

Meanwhile he heard foot steps...he saw a girl walking towards him ..he immediately recognised her.

Nw Tarika and abhijeet were standing opposite to each other ...there was complete silence but that silence was also a sign of love

But looked at each other. .they want to talk , cuddle , fight , be crazy with each other but a reason was stopping them

Finally tarika spoke

Tarika : ABHI itna vishwas mat karo mujh par

Abhijeet smiles : Tarika kyu na karu mein vishwas. ...humara ek dusre par vishwas kabhi nhi tootega kaha tha na mein ne pehle. ...

Tarika : itna kuch hone ke baad bhi tumhe mujhpar vishwas hein

Abhijeet : haan heinn...kyu ki mein jaanta hun meri tarika jo bhi karti hein soch samajh kar hi karti hein...

Tarika : agar is baar tum galat nikle toh ?

Abhijeet : nhi nhii...meri Tarika ke baare mein ..mein kabhi galat nhi ho sakhta. .

Tarika : tumhari tarika ab tumhari nhi rhi abhijeet. ...

Abhijeet : ab nhi hein toh kya hua ..kabhi toh hogi...aaj naa sahi...par tum dekhna tum meri thi aur meri hi rahogi. .chahe kuch bhi ho jaayee...!

Tarika starts her car nd leaves. ..

Abhijeet stood der for few min nd den he too leaves

**At Tarika's Residence : **

Tarika ( self talk) : abhijeet kitna pyaar karte ho tum mujhse aur mein ne tumhe itna bada dukh diya...tumhe mujhse alag kar diya...I m lucky ki tum meri zindagi ka hissa ho...par pata nhi humara yeh vishwas aur saath kab tak rahega...

A voice brought her bak to world

Girl : aap yaha baarish mein kya kar rhi ho ?

Tarika : hmm kuch nhi bas coffee pe rhi thi...aap kab uthi...aapko bhuk lagi hein ?

Girl : nhi mumma ..mujhe bhuk nhi hein abhi...

Tarika : par beta bahut der hogyi na aapko kuch khaaye hue...

Girl : haann par mujhe paasta khaaana hein. ..

Tarika : arohi phir paasta ? Aaj subah hi toh khaaya naa

Arohi : haann subah yaani 12 hrs ho gaaye na mumma...

Tarika : parr...

Arohi : plzzz ...

Tarika : nhiii. ...

Arohi : mummaaa plzz naa...

Tarika : kal shaam hum khaayengey par aaj nhi. ...meri princess aj hum sandwich khaayengey ok ?

Arohi : sandwich ? Yayy mujhe mujhe sandwich chahiye. .

Tarika ( self talk ) : chalo maan toh gyi…nd she smiles

After having sandwich they both sleep

Meanwhile in Abhijeet's Residence :

Abhijeet was seated on window pane sipping coffee while watching the rain drops

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : pyaar bhi kitna ajeeb hota hein na…ek pal mein saari khushiya mil jaati hein par dusre hi pal vhi khushiya durr ho jaati hein…kya kya sapne dekhe the humne..par sab bikhar gaye…pata nhi Aisi kya baat hein ji tarika chupa rhi hein itne dino se …nhi 3 mahino se…

_**Flashback ( 1 month ago ) : **_

_A little girl of about 5 yrs enters the bureau alone_

_She scans the bureau with her cute little eyes_

_Abhijeet saw her and came near her nd sat on knees_

_Abhijeet : beta aap yaha ..? aap kise dhund rhi ho..?_

_Girl : meri mumma ko…aap jaante hein woh kaha hein.. ?_

_Abhijeet : aapki mumma ka naam kya hein…?_

_Girl : uffoo uncle..mumma ka naam mumma hi hein na…_

_Abhijeet and others smiles_

_Abhijeet : matlab ki unka asli naam..hmm jo aapke papa bulate ho..?_

_Girl : papa toh nhi hein na…pata nhi kaha hein…_

_Abhijeet : accha theeke…aapka naam kya hein..?_

_Girl : aapko kyu batau…?_

_Abhijeet : kyu ..? aap mujhe nhi bataogey..?_

_Girl : nhi…kyu ki mumma ne kaha ki kisi ko bhi apna naam nhi batana chahiye…_

_Abhijeet : ohh…mera naam abhijeet hein aur ab aap mujhe jaanti hein na …_

_Voice from entrance : Arohi…_

_All turns and saw Tarika…_

_Arohi ran towards her and hugged her_

_Arohi : mumma aap kaha chali gyi thi…aap mujhse milne bhi nhi aayi…_

_All were hell shocked_

_Tarika : A..ap yaha kaise aayi..?_

_Arohi : mujhe woh hostel vale watchman uncle le aaye yaha…_

_Tarika : aise akele nhi aana chahiye na .._

_Abhijeet : T…Tarika yeh…yeh tumhari beti..?_

_Tarika to arohi : beta aap freddy uncle ke saath jao mein aati hun…_

_Arohi leaves with freddy _

_Daya : tarika tumne kisi aur se shaadi karli..?_

_Rajat : haan tarika batao…kya woh tumhari beti hein…_

_Tarika was quiet_

_Purvi : kuch toh bolo tarika…._

_Tarika looked at Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet was in shock. He never expected this from tarika…_

_Daya : Tarika bolo bhi…. Kya arohi tumhari beti hein..?_

_Abhijeet : ruk jao..koi kuch nhi puchega tarika se…_

_Daya : par abhijeet_

_Abhijeet : please daya…._

_Daya : jaisa tum chaho…_

_Abhijeet : Tarika…sirf ek sawaal….?_

_Tarika : p..pucho..._

_Abhijeet : k..kya woh … Tumhari...beti hein…?_

_Tarika : abhijeet w..woh …_

_Abhijeet : haan… ya naa..?_

_Tarika : Haan…meri beti hein woh…._

_Abhijeet : ghar chalo Tarika…_

_Tarika : par abhijeet…tumhe kuch nhi jaan na..?_

_Abhijeet : nhi…_

_Tarika : tumhe nhi jaan na ki arohi meri aur kiski beti hein..?_

_Abhijeet : tumne pehle mujhe bataya nhi …..jab tumhe lage ki mujhe batana chahiye tab bata dena…._

_**Flashback ends **_

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : aaj tak nhi bataya tumne mujhe woh baat…pata nhi sahi waqt kab aayega jab tum mujhe bataogi…arohi bilkul tumhari jaisi hein…pehle lagta hein ki shyd woh tumhri beti nhi hein par jaise jaise use jaana is 1mahine mein woh tumhari hi copy hein…par kaise…? Kya tarika ki pehle kisi se shaadi ho chuki hein… hmm pata nhi kya raaz hein…

**Next Day at bureau :**

Abhijeet parked his car and moved towards bureau but then he heard some voices from canteen...

he moved towards canteen ... A girl and Man was arguing on something...

Abhijeet could only see the girls face

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Tarika ke saath yeh aadmi koun hein...aur yeh dono lad kyu rahe hein...

Tarika : dekho chale jao yaha se...

man : nhi jaunga...

Tarika : kyu aate ho baar baar yaha...

Man : mein apni beti se milne aaya hun...aur tum mujhe nhi rok sakhti...

Tarika : nhi hein woh ab tumhari beti...

Man : hein...woh meri hi beti hein...aur tum mujhe meri beti se durr nhi kar sakhti...

Tarika : tumhare liye yahi accha hein ki tum durr raho arohi se...

Man : nhi rahunga mein durr...

Tarika : pichle 5 saalo se the na humare bina durr toh ab kyu aaye vapas...jao apni dusri biwi ke paas...

Man : tum mujhe nhi rok sakhti...

Tarika : mein rokungi...arohi toh jaanti bhi nhi hein ki uske papa bhi hein...mein ne kabhi use nhi bataya tumhare baare mein...aur na kabhi bataungi...

Man : yeh tumne accha nhi kiya...tumhe toh mein baad mein dekh lunga...

Tarika : dekh lena...jao yaha se aur kabhi apni shakal mat dikhana ...na meri beti ke aas paas dikhna...

Man leaves

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : huh koun hein yeh aadmi iska chehra bhi nhi dikha...aur yeh tarika kya keh rhi thi dusri biwi..? kahi yeh tarika ka pati toh nhi...

Tarika knees came shattering on floor... abhijeet moves towards her and sat on knees...

He held tarika by shoulder...Tarika looked at him with teary eyes..she hugged him as tightly as possible...Abhijeet ruffled her hairs

Abhijeet : Tarika please rona bandh karo...tumhe mein aise nhi dekh sakhta...

Tarika : abhijeet mein kya karuuu...mein sabko kitna dukh de rhi hun...khaas kar tumhe...

Abhijeet : nhi tarika...tum mujhe koi dukh nhi de rhi ho aur na hi sabko...mein nhi jaanta ki tum yeh sab kyu kar rhi ho..par itna zarur jaanta hun ki tum kisi na kisi vajah se hi hum sab se durr bhaag rhi ho...par tarika mat karo aisa...mujhe tum par apne aap se bhi zyada vishwas hein...is tarah akele akele mat raho...mein tumhare saath hun har waqt...

Tarika : i am sorry abhijeett...mujhe ho sake toh maaf kar dena...

Abhijeet : nhi tarika...tumne koi galti nhi ki toh maafi bhi mat maango...

Tarika : abhijeet tum kitne acche ho...itna sab hone ke baad bhi tum kaise sambhal rahe ho khudko aur mujhe bhi...

Abhijeet : tumse hi sikha hein... ab chalo kaam bhi hein na...

Tarika nods and both stood up...

Tarika : Thankyou abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ab mujhe itna bhi haq nhi hein Tarika ki mein tumhare dukh mein saath rahu...? jo tum mujhe Ty keh rhi ho..?

Tarika : mera matlab woh nhi tha abhijeet...

Abhijeet : Tarika PATI hun mein tumhara ab...Ty ki zarurat nhi hein...Bhale hi hum alag rehta hein...par rishta toh hein na

Tarika nods and leaves...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So who the man with tarika in canteen..? **

**Aur kya raaz hein ..? Guess guess ?**

**keep reading the upcoming chapters to knw more **

**Palak : **They are and will always be the Best :) Thankyou :)

bshreena : hehe...Thankyou :)

Guest : yeah...Thankyou ;)

Daya's girl : inteezar :P Ty :)

priya : Thankyou :)

CAT : will reveal soon :) Thankyou :) Happy to see your review :D

Khushi mehta : Thankyou :) and a surprise is on the way so keep waiting :)

KK : Yeah full abhirika :) sry for late update :P lazy to write :P

Aditi : Ty..!

shreshta : Ty..

shzk : separate toh dikhava hein..abhirika dil se jude hue hein na ;) Ty

Aditya : yeahh... Ty..:)

abhirikfan : Thankyou :) be happy always ;)

TADS : Thankyou :)

Prabha : Ty...:)

swinka : Ty..! will slowly reveal evrythng in each chapters :)

Guest : Thank u..!

Cute smile : Ya married par raaz bhi hein ek ;) :P Ty..! glad u liked both :)

DS-AS : abhijeet ke maamle mein galat nikal sakhti ho :P hehe :P

subhsreesaha : hehe...bahut kuch hein dimaak hein mere ;)

Tasha : hehe...infact mein ne apna hi naam likh diya tha par phir edit kiya :P Ty..

Preetz : U only like SRK and abhijeet na but in my case I LOVE them both :D glad u liked the chapter... :D tc hugs *


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet enters bureau

Rajat : gm sir..

Abhijeet : gm.. koi case report hua..?

Rajat : ji sir…hum bas nikal hi rahe hein…juhu beach ke paas ek laash mili hein…

And they all move to juhu beach..

Abhijeet : dekho koi identification vagera hein kya

Rajat : ya sir license hein …anil kumar naam hein iska

Abhijeet : hmm ise forensic lab bhejdo ..ab tarika ji hi batayegi …nd he stops

all sensed his sadness but kept quiet

then They leave the place

Scene shifts to forensic lab

Since 1 month Abhijeet never visited Forensic lab…Other officers collect the info

They caught the culprit and the case was ended with *You will be hanged *

Abhirika's residence :

Abhijeet was cutting onions and was thinking abt how tarika use to make dinner for them

_**Flashback :**_

_**2 months before :**_

_**15 days after their marriage :**_

_Tarika was making the dinner and was waiting for abhijeet as he is busy in catching the culprits_

_Meanwhile the door unlocked …Tarika smiles and start garnishing the food_

_Abhijeet hugs her from behind_

_Tarika : Abhijeet chodo …._

_Abhijeet : naaahhh…_

_Tarika turns in the hug and locks her arms around his neck_

_Tarika : tumhe bhuk nhi lagi..?_

_Abhijeet : lagi toh hein par pehle thoda romance toh karlu apni biwi ke saath …._

_Tarika : acchaa jii….nd she pushes him and moves outside_

_Tarika : aajaooo jaldii dinner ready hein…_

_Abhijeet : huh…yaa aata hun 5min mein fresh hoke…_

_Tarika: kahi naraaz toh nhi hein abhijeet.? nhi nhii abhijeet aur mujhse naraaz impossible_

_After 10min abhijeet comes back and sat on opposite chair of tarika_

_Abhijeet : vaise kya kya banaya hein tumne..?_

_Tarika : roti , bhendi ki sabji , rice_

_Abhijeet : ohhhoo…sab mera favv_

_Tarika : haan …taste toh karo…_

_Abhijeet : tumne banaya toh osum hi hoga na tarika jiii…_

_Tarika blushes . Whenever abhijeet call her tarika ji ..she recalls those days in forensic lab …* Their silent love *_

_Tarika : abhijeet ab toh humari shaadi ho gyi tum ab bhi mujhse flirt kar rahe ho…_

_Abhijeet : Flirtt.? Nhi toh…shuruvaat mein..mein karta tha flirt aur mein ne sirf aap hi se kiya aur phir aapse pyaar hogaya mujhe…pata nhi sabko kyu lagta hein ki mein flirt karta rehta hun…_

_Tarika : aaree nhi mera woh matlab nhi thaa…kisne kaha ki tum flirt karte ho..? mein jaanti hun tum sirf case ke silsile mein sweet si baatein karte ho…aur log tumhe galat samajh lete hein…par mein jaanti hun naa mera ABHI kabhi kisi se flirt nhi karta sivaye mere_

_Abhijeet : exactly …bas duniya mein sirf tum , daya ( nd me) hi mujhe samajhte ho…_

_Tarika ( thinking ) : abhijeet ko mujpe kitna trust hein aur mein ..mein ne usse bahut badi baat chupayi hein par mein abhi bata bhi nhi sakti…bas sahi waqt ka inteezar hein aur mein jaanti hun ki abhijeet mujhe zarur samjhega…_

_Abhijeet : Tarika..? kaha kho gyi..?_

_Tarika smiles : kahi nhii…_

**_Flashback ends_**

Abhijeet smiles remembering those moments

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : bas ab aur inteezar nhi hota mujhse…mujhe tarika ko yaha vapas laana hi hogaa…aise kaise woh chali gyii mujhe chodkar…vapas isi ghar mein ..mein le aaunga tarika ko aur arohi ko bhi….

He picks his car keys and move to Tarikas house

At tarikas residence :

He unlocks the door with spare key and searched for Tarika but their was no one except arohi

Abhijeet moves towards arohi and saw her sleeping peacefully …a smile crept his lips

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : Tarika arohi ko aise akele chod kar kaise chali gyi..? aur raat ke 9 baj rahe hein aakhir itni raat ko kaha gyi hogi…

Meanwhile a woman enters

Woman : aare aap koun hein..?

Abhijeet : mein abhijeet…

Woman : ohh…Tarika toh ghar par nhi hein beta…

Abhijeet : ji aap..?

Woman : mein arohi ki dekhbhal karti hun…

Abhijeet : ohh…aap ghar jayiye mein ise dekh lunga…

Woman nods and leaves

abhijeet sits beside arohi and caresses her hair

she opens her eyes and smiles at abhijeet

arohi : abhijeet uncle aap…

abhijeet : haan mein…aapki mamma kaha hein…?

Arohi : pata nhi…

Abhijeet : acchaa theeke aap sojao vapas

Arohi : nhii mujhe ab neend nhi aari…

Abhijeet : toh phir kya kare…?

Arohi : mein aapse ek sawaal puchu..?

Abhijeet : haan…

Arohi : aapne meri mumma se shaadi ki naa..?

Abhijeet was shocked at her que : hmm aapko yeh kisne kaha..?

Arohi : mein ne mumma ki book mein aapki aur mumma ki shaadi ki photo dekhi…mumma kitni pretty lag rahi thi na..?

Abhijeet smiles : haan…aapki mumma hein hi itni pretty …

Arohi : toh phir aap dono saath saath kyu nhi rehte..?

Abhijeet : w..woh kaam hota hein na isliye mumma aapko akele nhi chod sakhti isliye aapke saath rehti hein….

Arohi : ohhh…

Abhijeet : kya aap mere saath humare ghar chalengi..?

Arohi : mumma ko puchna padega na…woh mujhe kahi nhi jaane dengi…

Abhijeet : agar aapki mumma bhi saath chale toh..?

Arohi : mumma aayengi..?

Abhijeet : shyd…

Arohi : aap kahogey toh woh zarul aayengi..varna aap unko godh mein utha ke le jaana…nd she giggles

Abhijeet smiles : idea toh accha hein…

Tarika enters : A..abhijeet tum yaha.?

Abhijeet : H..haan woh mujhe tumse baat karna hein ….

Tarika : hmm tum bahar baitho mein aa rhi hun…

Abhijeet nods and leaves

Tarika : arohi beta aap so jao mumma abhi aa rhi hein…

Arohi : ok…

In hall :

Abhijeet was seated on sofa and was waiting for tarika …

Tarika : bolo abhijeet

Abhijeet : Tarika …Ghar chalo vapas

Tarika was shell shock : Y..yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet…

Abhijeet took her hand in his : Tarika mein nhi jaanta ki tum yeh sab kyu kar rahi ho aur sach pucho toh mujhe abhi kuch nhi jaan na…bas tum ghar chalo vapas …tumhare bina woh ghar ghar nhi lagta ab…

Tarika : Abhijeet mein nhi aa sakhti…

Abhijeet : kyuu…? Kahi arohi ki vajah se toh nhi..? agar aisa hein toh arohi bhi humare saath rahegi….mujhe usse koi prob nhi hein infact woh toh meri acchi dost bhi ban gyi….

Tarika : nhi abhijeet…arohi nhi…bas mein nhi aa sakhtii…

Abhijeet : Tarika arohi ke aane ke baad tum yuhi apni ghar chali aayi..mein ne kuch nhi kaha..mujhe laga tumhe kuch space chahiye ..par kab tak tarika..? 1 mahina hogaya hein..naa humare beech koi ladayi jhagda huaa…na hi humara so called divorce …toh phir yaha rehne ka kya matlab…

Tarika : divorce nhi hua toh ab de do ….

Abhijeet stood up : **TARIKA…**! Mein is rishte ko nhi todunga …chahe kuch bhi ho jaayee…tum nhi chalna chahti naa mat chalo par please yeh sab mat kaho…tum aur mein hi jaante hein hum ek dusre ke bagair itni durr kaise reh rahe hein….Bye Tarika dono apna khayal rakhnaa…

And he leaves…

Tarika ( self talk ) smiles : kaash usi din sab bata deti tumhe abhijeet ..kaash tum aaj mujh par itna trust nhi karte…bas kuch din aur abhijeet…uske baad sab theek ho jaayega ..hum dono ke raaste bhi alag..

She sighs and goes to sleep but a memory was flashing infront of her eyes…

**_Flashback : _**

_3 months before :_

_It was abhirikas marriage :_

_Tarika was lost deep in her thoughts, thinking hard about her future after marriage, Though she was marrying her dream man but still there was some kind of fear_

_she has come back to the reality that marriage is part of life no one can escape it but as a girl she has many thoughts, about how a marriage life will be, she was tensed, about everything first whether their marriage will last long or not , second she needs to leave her whole family and straight away start a new life in other house with his family members, how will it be? There are many questions troubling her, for all her doubts only time can answer._

_Her mother came with Purvi , shreya and took her outside_

_The marriage was done with all the rituals and now Tarika was officially Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet srivastav_

_At abhijeet's residence :_

_Tarika was Thinking Why girls should do all the sacrifices, why not the guy follow the same procedures, she was fuming inside but she was expressionless outwards and she too always wanted to marry HIM_

_She was pacing back and forth in the room , She was tensed , she don't know why , she's angry , tensed , afraid , all emotions are charging upon her at once. She closed her eyes and took her breath deeply to calm herself and was waiting patiently._

_Abhijeet noticed her since the marriage …He can understand her feelings_

_He enters their room and sat beside her_

_He was looking straight at her, with a smile in his eyes , she as a reflex action looked down , she was blushing ._

_Abhijeet took her in hand in his_

_Abhijeet : Tarika..? Look at me..?_

_Tarika looked at him , his eyes speak a lot and she was lost in a trance._

_Abhijeet : Tarika hum aaj ek vaada karte hein.._

_Tarika : kaisa vaada..?_

_Abhijeet : tarika mein jaanta hun tumhara apne parents ko chodke aana asaan nhi hein aur tum kaafi tensed ho shaadi ko lekar…dekho tarika jaisa pehle chalta tha vaise hi chalega sivaye ek cheez ke..?_

_Tarika : woh kya..?_

_Abhijeet : Tumhara surname_

_Tarika smiles_

_Abhijeet : hum apne rishte mein kabhi EGO ko nhi aane dengey…ek dusre ko hum samjhengey aur TRUST karengey …aur sabse khaas pata hein kya.? Hume ek dusre ke aankhon ko samajhna hoga…_

_he said pointing towards his eyes and looking at her, their eyes met each other for a second, she turned her eyes staring at a random object and thinking 'His eyes are so pure and full of innocence'_

_Tarika : w..woh toh hum pehle se hi karte hein…._

_Abhijeet : haan toh phir kuch nhi badlega…tum chinta mat karo yaar…dekhna hum duniye ke best couple hogey …_

_Tarika hugged him with full of love and he hugged her back…They slept in each other arms to welcome their new morning._

**Flashback Ends **

* * *

><p>Tarika : abhijeet tumne apna vaada nibhaya hein ..par shyd mein hi apna rishta nhi nibha paayi...shaadi se pehle hi mujhe tumhe sab kuch bata dena chahiye tha par mein nhi baata paayi...agar bata deti toh shyd tumhari zindagi kharab nhi hoti...kuch na kuch toh karna hoga mujhe is sab se bachne ke liye...mujhe abhijeet se durr jaana hi hoga...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Ufff..! Finallyy i wrote thiss !

Dayas girl : Yeah...Trust The imp element :P :)

Cute smile : Ty..:) glad u are shocked :P with my mysteries

Palak96 : srsly yaar..! Even i am not getting time to read ur abhirika story will read soon nd review :) TY tc

Aditya , artanish , shreshta , priya , prabha , yadavtanaya , Guest , misha , duo angel , shilpapatte1 : Ty..:)

KK : ab dost ka asar padhna hi hein na :P I am flattered ki i am KK's one of fav author :P Ty :) abhi aur jhatke lagengey :P

adk : haha yeah :P Tc ty

bshreena : u Guys know me very well ;) Ty

Aditi : dheere dheere sab pata chalega :P Tc ty ;)

Shilpam56 : aapka review dekh ke accha laga :P bahut kuch kala hein :P

shzk : haha yeah..:P Tc Ty ;)

HT : Thankyou :) My new reviewer :)

ishani : Ty..:) But i love them moreeeeeee :)

khushimehta : Ty :) lovee yaa tc

Guest : haha :P will soon clear ;) Ty..

Abhirikafan : Thankyou :)

Tasha : hehe :P Ty..:) btw may i know ur real name :P bcz meri dost bhi tasha name se review karti hein :P

Mere baaki ke dosttt kaha gayab ho gaye..? :( :/ Miss u guyss


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Have a Happy reading ! I am Taking leave from FF for some months :P so updates will be quick and the stories will end soon :P

Thankyou all for supporting Me and Palak Glad yaha itne acche dost hein :D

* * *

><p><strong>At abhijeets residence :<strong>

Abhijeet ( self talk ) in angry mood : huhh…divorce ke baare mein soch bhi kaise sakhti hein tarika …kabhi nhi….ab toh mujhe khud sacchai tak jaana hoga ..kisi bhi tarah ki aakhir kya majburi hein aur woh aadmi jo canteen mein tha uska bhi pata lagana hoga…kisi bhi tarah

He calls the phone company

Abhijeet : hello sr insp abhijeet here…kya mein Mahesh se baat kar sakhta hun ..

Man : ji ek min …nd he handovers phne to mahesh

_( Mahesh is abhijeets frnd ) _

Mahesh : haan bolo abhijeet …

Abhijeet : yaar ek kaam hein par kisi ko pata nhi chalna chahiye ..

Mahesh : haan haan…aaj se pehle kabhi aisa hua hein kya ..kisi ko pata nhi chalega..bolo kya kaam hein..

Abhijeet : ek num ke saare details chahiye aur saare locations bhi…

Mahesh : ok …kiska num..?

Abhijeet : Tarika ka…

Mahesh : k..kya..? tum pagal hogaye ho..tarika bhabhi ko pata chalega toh kya hoga…unka pati un par nazar rakh raha hein…tch tch…

Abhijeet : maheshhh….

Mahesh : accha accha..mil jaayegi kal tak saari info…

Abhijeet : kal…? Hmm subah tak chahiye mujhe…

Mahesh : accha ok..subah tak koshish karunga

Abhijeet : koshish nhi…mujhe subah hi chahiye …zaruri hein yaar…

Mahesh understands : hmm ok …

Abhijeet : Thankyou and he cuts the call

**Next day : **

Everyone were waiting for abhijeet as he was not picking the call nor he is present in bureau

Purvi : pata nhi kaha hein abhijeet sir…bahut tension ho rhi hein…

Daya : haan purvi…9 baj gaye hein…abhijeet ko 8 baje aa hi jaata hein….

Rajat enters : sir abhijeet sir ghar par bhi nhi hein…

Daya : kya..? huhh….bata ke toh jaata ..ab kaha dhunde use …

Purvi tries his phone again but it was now switched off

Freddy : abhi switch off hogaya sir ka phone ..

Meanwhile tarika enters to give a file

Tarika : daya yeh lo File purani case ki …Then she looked at all tensed faces …

Tarika : kya hua sab log pareshaan kyu hein..? sab theek hein na..?

Daya : Tarika tumhe pata hein ki abhijeet kaha hein..?

Tarika : kaha hein matlab..? ghar par hi hoga…

Rajat : nhi tarika ghar par nhi hein… aur phne bhi switch off hein…

Tarika : kyaaa..?

Purvi : haan..tumhari baat hui kya kal sir se..?

Tarika nods : k..kal raat abhijeet ghar aaya tha aur phir gusse mein chala gaya ….

Daya : oh no….purvi abhijeet ka phone trace karo…

Purvi : ji sir….

Voice : koi zarurat nhi hein…mein yahi hun…

All turns towards entrance and found abhijeet

Daya sighs : huh..kaha chale gaye the..? phone toh utha sakhte the na..? aur phir switch off kar diya..? aakhir gaye kaha tum..?

Abhijeet : kuch personal kaam tha …tum log bevajah pareshaan mat ho jao

Daya : aisa kounsa personal kaam hein jo tum mujhe nhi bata sakhte ..?

Abhijeet : bas heinn kuch …and he gives a letter to daya

Daya : yeh kya hein..?

Abhijeet : mera resignation letter ..

All were shocked specially Tarika

Daya : kyaaaa..?

Abhijeet : mazakk kar raha hun yaar….acp sir ko de dena ..mein ne kuch din leave li hein …isliye unko ek letter dcp ko submit karna hein…

Daya : achanak leave.? Tum theek ho na..?

Abhijeet : haan yaar…bus kuch din akele ( looking at tarika ) rehne ki adaat daalni hein…

And he leaves

Daya sighs …Tarika too leaves the bureau

* * *

><p><strong>A closed godown : <strong>

A man enters carefully knocking the goons in his way ..finally all are on ground

He finds the boss and holds his neck …

Man : bata koun heinn tu …? Aur kya karne aaya hein yaha..?

Boss : dekhoo tum jo bhi ho..chale jao mein kuch nhi batane vaalaa….

Man slaps him : nhi batayega …?

Boss : nhii…

Man points gun on his forhead : pehle hi mere sar par khoon sawaar hein ab agar tune nhi bataya toh saare goliya tere sar mein maar dunga…

Boss smiles evilly and then a gun shot ..

* * *

><p><strong>At bureau :<strong>

Daya was thinking : yeh sab ho kya raha hein…? Pehle tarika aur abhijeet ek dusre se alag ho gaye ….arohi tarika ki beti hein par abhijeet nhi manta…aur na hi woh tarika se kuch sawaal kar raha hein..? aur ab achanak leave ..? chal kya raha hein iske dimaak mein…us din humein abhijeet ne rok diyaa

_**Flashback :**_

_Recollect arohi entered bureau and they got to know that tarika is arohis mother and then abhijeet tells tarika to come home with him …now from there …_

_Tarika : abhijeet tumhe nhi jaan na kuch bhi..?_

_Abhijeet : Tarika jab bhi tumhe sahi lage bata dena…_

_Daya : Tarika humein batao…aakhir kya hua..? arohi tumhari beti kaise ho sakhti hein..?_

_Tarika : daya arohi meri beti hi hein…._

_Rajat : itne saal kaha thi woh..?_

_Tarika : woh do saal tak mere saath hi thi ..par 5 saal se woh hostel mein rehti hein …._

_Daya : tumne kabhi kyu nhi bataya humein..? ?_

_Abhijeet was silent_

_Tarika : kyu ki mein nhi batana chahti thi…._

_Purvi : arohi ke father..?_

_Tarika angry tone : mar chukka hein woh aadmi …._

_All were shocked_

_Daya : Tarika humein saaf saaf batao..? tum jaanti ho na ki..ab tumhari a..abhijeet se shaadi gair kanuni hein…._

_Tarika : n..nhi…aise kaise gair kanuni hein…_

_Daya : kyu...ki t..tumhari shaadi pehle ho chuki hein…._

_Abhijeet : n..nhiii mein nhii manta yeh sab…aur agar tarika ne shaadi ki hoti toh woh mujhe zarur batati…kuch gadbad zarur hein ….._

_Daya : ho sakhta hein…tarika sacchai batao hum sabko..? tum teeno ki zindagi kharab ho sakhti hein…_

_Abhijeet : nhi daya ab tarika se koi bhi sawaal jawaab nhi karega…_

_Daya : par…_

_Abhijeet : Nhiii daya….mujhe na hi kuch sun na hein na hi jaan na …aaj ke baad koi bhi Tarika se koi sawaal nhi puchega aur na hi is baare mein koi baat karega…_

_Abhijeet held tarikas wrist and they moved out of bureau_

_Daya's flashback ends_

_Tarika was also thinking all these_

_Flashback :_

_They took arohi from freddy and moved to their home_

_In car all were silent …_

**_At abhirikas residence :_**

_They move inside and sat on couch_

_Arohi went towards abhijeet_

_Arohi : uncle aap meri mumma ko jaante ho..? hum aapke ghar kyu aaye..?_

_Abhijeet was shocked at dat innocent que …he made her sit beside her and replied_

_Abhijeet : haan jaanta hun..w..woh meri d..dost hein na isliye ..aur mera ghar yaani meri dost ka ghar …_

_Arohi : haan…_

_Abhijeet smiles …_

_Tarika : Arohi aap us ( pointing towards guest room) room mein jaoo mein aati hun…_

_Arohi nods and leaves…._

_Tarika : abhijeet I am sorry..meri vajah se tumhe yeh sab…_

_Abhijeet : Tarika t..tumne kisi aur se shaadi nhi ki itna toh mein jaanta hun…_

_Tarika : tum itna yakeen se kaise keh sakhte ho abhijeet..?_

_Abhijeet : mein meri tarika ko acchi tarah jaanta hun…woh mujhe kabhi dhoka nhi de sakhti…_

_Tarika : abhijeet arohi meri beti hein aur tum ab bhi keh rahe ho ki mein ne tumhe dhoka nhi diya..?_

_Abhijeet smiles : Tarika aisa kahu toh riya ( its little shriya I will prefer to call her riya ) bhi meri beti hein toh kya mein bhi tumhe dhoka de raha hun..?_

_Tarika : riya ki baat alag hein abhijeet ….tumne use adopt kiya aur woh hostel mein rehti hein…_

_Abhijeet : haan toh ho sakhta hein ki tumne bhi arohi ko adopt kiya aur woh bhi toh hostel mein rehti thi…_

_Tarika : abhijeett…tum samajh kyu nhi rahe ho…_

_Abhijeet : mein samajh raha hun tarika isliye yeh sab keh raha hun…_

_Tarika angrily leaves …._

_In guest room :_

_Arohi was watching the sky from the window …tarika enters_

_Tarika : kya dekh rhi ho..?_

_Arohi : woh clouds…pata hein us mein kitne alag alag shapes hein_

_Tarika smiles : accha aapne kuch khaaya..?_

_Arohi : haan woh fredly uncle hein na…_

_Tarika : freddy sir hein unka naam_

_Arohi : haan vhi … unhone mujhe bahut kuch khilaya..woh bahut cute hein na.._

_Tarika : haan bahut cute hein …ok ab so jao phir shaam ko hum chalte hein…_

_Arohi : kaha..?_

_Tarika : apne ghar…_

_Arohi : ok…_

_And she lies on bed …tarika sits beside her caressing her hairs and remembers the day when she first saw her_

_6 and half years before :_

**_Kapoor mansion : _**

_Two girls were running in corridor chasing each other_

_Girl1 : dekh mujhe de de woh photo …_

_Girl 2 : nhii…._

_Girl1 : kyu sataa rhi hein mujhee…_

_Girl2 looking at photo : ohhoo toh jiju aise dikhte hein…hmm handsome hein…dashing hein…par…?_

_Girl1 : par kyaa..?_

_Girl2 : nhii bataungii….hahaha_

_They continue chasing and finally give up_

_Girl1 : bataa…_

_Girl2 : jiju ke chehre par …_

_Girl1 : chehre par kya..?_

_Girl2 : Smile hi nhi heinnn…_

_Girl1 : huh…_

_Girl2 : khadus lagta hein yaar…_

_Girl1 : oyee mere pati ko khadus mat bol.._

_Girl2 : btw kab aa rahe tere pati dev..?_

_Girl1 : 1 ghante baad ….nd she smiles_

_Girl2 : muskurahat toh dekho ….ufff…._

_Girl1 : hattt…_

_Girl2 : aacchha jab aaye toh mujhe batana..mein bhi toh milu…ok bye ab mein chalti hun…_

_Girl1 : ok byee…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Longg chapter…Next chapter i wil reveal everything...**

**Who was in godown ..? nd kisko goli lagi..? **

**who are the two girls..? **

**If i am extending it please let me know :) **

Aditi : Yeah for me too abhirika only foreva :) Will reveal soon in next :) Ty

Aditya : Yeahh..thankyou :)

Khushi mehta : woh log kabhi alag nhi hogey...Ty lovee ya tc

shreshta , priya , duoangel , artanish , shree , shilpapatte1 ,

cutesmile : yeahh..My abhijeet is soo sweet :) abhirika are always awesome :) Guess karte raho :D ty

Bitz-abhirika : Welcme my new reviewer...Glad you liked Ty...tc :)

palak96 : i read :D Thnkyou ..specially tc of ur health ...Love ya

Navvulu : Thankyou :) I saw ur abhirika update will read soon :)

Bshreena : Ty.:)

cutezee : Yeahh :D Thankyou

Prabha : Ty..:) Yeahh

Yadavtanaya : Thankyou :)

shzk : yeahh exactly ;) Ty..:)

Dayas girl : hehe :P thoda sa aur :P Tc

Tasha : hehe :P Thankyou :) Mujhe pata chal gaya aap koun hein ;)

KamiKaze Me : nhi hoga divorce :P bas next chapter mein reveal sab :P

Adityaanjaan : Thankyou :)

and Mein ne sab guest ko point out nhi kiya sirf ek guest ko point out kiya ..Baaki saari guest bahut sweet hein

Thankyou :) Keep reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

_After an hour girl1 enters kapoor mansion which is in pune and what she saw made her shock_

_Girl2 was lying on ground in pool of blood_

_Girl1 move towards her and pats her cheek : Mansii.? Mansii uthoo..?_

_Tears formed in her eyes…her best friend was lying in front of her_

_Mansi slowly opens her eyes : T..Tarika…Arohi ko bachaoo..w..woh rohan use le gaye…use maar dengey…b..bachao ….Us..ka k..hayal r..akhn..a ….u..se …r..ohan..ko m..mat d..dena ..vaada k..karo…b..bolo_

_Tarika : kuch nhi hoga tumhee…ambulance aati ho hogi.._

_Mansi : nh..i..mere paas waq..t nh..i hein..tum arohi ko s.. ambhalna.. sir..f 3..mahine ki hein ….promi..se me ?_

_Tarika : h..haan promise …._

_Mansi smiles nd she takes her last breath_

_Tarika : Mansiiii_

_She wipes her tears and search for arohi_

_Rohan is mansi's husband_

_Tarika runs in the house but couldn't find rohan and arohi…she moves out and saw rohan with arohi in car …_

_Arohi was on back seat …she slowly moved ahead and picks arohi …but rohan spotted her …she runs while protecting arohi_

_Rohan : rukoo…_

_He chases her_

_Tarika : tum mujhe nhi pakad paaogey ….chale jao varna chodungi nhi tumhee…_

_Rohan : tum kuch nhi kar paogi…._

_Tarika kicks him and punches him and then_

_Tarika moves to kapoor mansion and sees her bestie for last time from window…_

_After some days she finds rohan and send him to jail_

_Since then she is taking care of cute arohi and arohi thinks Tarika is her mom …_

_Pune :_

_Tarikas residence :_

_Arohi is 2 years old now_

_Tarika ( self talk ) ; mujhe arohi ko lekar yaha se jaana hoga …yaha uske liye bahut khatra hein ..aur mera transfer bhi Mumbai hogaya..toh yaha rehne ki zarurat bhi nhi hein…vaha jaake mein ise apne dost ke hostel mein safe kar paungi…varna agar rohan aagaya toh pata nhi kya hoga…_

_While she was thinking arohi jumps in her lap_

_Arohi : mumma…_

_Tarika smiles : aapko kuch chahiye..?_

_Arohi nods_

_Arohi : papa_

_Tarikas smile fades_

_Tarika : arohi aap mujhe papa ke baare mein kabhi mat puchna …aapke papa se mein aapko milvaaungi par abhi nahi..ok..?_

_Arohi somewat understands and she smiles_

_Next day they shift to Mumbai and Tarika takes arohi to hostel_

_She informs her friend anya abt arohi and she leaves her there_

_At arohis hostel room :_

_Arohi : mu..jhe nii rehna yaha…_

_Tarika : beta mumma bhi aapko nhi chodna chahti par aapke liye yeh jagah safe hein..aapse mein har mahine milne aaungi na_

_Arohi : pakkaa..?_

_Tarika controls her tears : haan pakka..! aap apna khayal rakhogi na..?_

_Arohi nods_

_She hugs her tight and kisses on her cheek_

_Tarika : yaha anya didi hein aapka acche se khayal rakhegi…_

_Arohi smiles_

_Anya enters : aare tarika befikar raho…arohi itni sweet hein ..mein uska pura khayal rakhungi…_

_And she lifts arohi …Tarika smiles_

_Anya diverts arohi and tarika leaves_

_Tarika while walking out ( self talk ) : pata nhi kaise rahegi..par uske liye yeh jagah sahi hein…rohan use yaha kabhi nhi dhund paayega…m..mein kaise rahungi arohi ke bina…aur jab woh badi hogi tab kya kahungi mein us se…yaha uska pura khayal rakha jaayega …bas woh safe rahe_

_And she moves to forensic lab ..it was her first day and evrythng goes well_

_Slowly abhijeet and tarika fell in love…Tarika never talked abt arohi bt she use to meet her twice or thrice in a month_

_Flashback end _

Tarika ( self talk ) : kaash mein bata deti tumhe abhijeet par mein nhi bata sakhti …meri bhi majburi hein…bahut badi majburi…

Meanwhile in closed godown :

Boss smiles evilly and a gun shot

Abhijeet fires in air

Abhijeet : bata koun hein tu..? aur rishta kya hein tera tarika se..?

Man : nhi bataunga…tu hota koun hein mujhse yeh sawaal karne vaala..?

Abhijeet : pati hun mein tarika ka …

Man : ohhooo tarika ne shaadi karli ….uski ek beti bhi hein pata hein tumhe..?

Abhijeet : haan jaanta hun ..ab tu bata ki tu koun hein..?

Man smiles and his goon from back hits abhijeet on head and he faints

After sometime abhijeet opens his eyes …

Man : uth gaye abhijeett…

Abhijeet : .. tumhe toh mein n..nhi chodunga…

Man : tch tch…pehle khud ko toh sambhal lo…

Abhijeet smiles : mein toh sambhal lunga par tumhara kya…

Meanwhile dey heard a voice of girl

Girl : Abhijeet…!

Man holds abhijeet and points gun on his head

Girl : rohan chodo abhijeet ko …

Rohan : aare aare tarika ..chod dunga humesha ke liye…

Tarika : dekho tumhari dushmani mujhse hein…abhijeet se nhi…

Abhijeet : t..tarika j..jao yaha se…m..mein theek hun…

Abhijeet kicks him and they both start a fight

Tarika : abhijeett..chodoo rohann ko…rohann plz …abhijeet tum toh suno…

Both ignored tarika

Tarika helds abhijeets arm and separates him

Tarika : abhijeettt please chodo use…

Abhijeet : kyu chodu..? aakhir hein koun yeh..? ise toh mein jaan se maar dunga

Tarika : Abhijeett….y..yeh mera pati hein…

Abhijeet : k..kyaaa..?

He frozed there

Rohan : sun liya..yahi jaan na tha na tumhe…jaan liya..khush..?

Abhijeet : n..nhi mein nhi manta…ye..h pati n..nhii kabhi nhi…aisa nhi ho sakhta…tum jhoot bol rhi ho

He immediately leaves the spot

Tarika moves ahead to stop him but rohan stops her

Rohan : wah..kamaal kar diya tumne toh..kaafi samajhdaar ho gyi ho..

Tarika : tum bhi jaante ho mein yeh kyu kar rhi hun…mein ne yeh jhoot kyu bola aur kis liye bola sab jaante ho tum..zyada natak mat karo

Rohan : haha…haan haan …

Tarika slaps him : tumne abhijeet par humla kyu kiya..?

Rohan angry : himmat kaise hui tumhari mujh par haat uthane ki…iski kimat nhi jaanti tum…ek galat faisla aur uski jaan gyii…

Tarika : mujhe blackmail karne ki koshish mat karo…

Rohan : sochlo mansi aaj bhi mere kabze mein hein…uski jaan lene mein mujhe sirf 1 sec lagega ….

_Yeah mansi is alive_

_When tarika left mansi …rohan took her to hospital she was alive but she is in coma …after escaping from jail he kidnaps mansi from hospital and Rohan is blackmailing Tarika that he will kill mansi if she doesn't follow his orders_

Tarika : huhh…kya chahiye tumhe..?

Rohan : arohi…

Tarika : kabhi nhi…tum arohi ke peeche kyu pade ho …

Rohan : beti hein woh meri

Tarika : nhi nhi galat …beti thi woh tumhari..ab woh meri beti hein ….

Rohan : mujhee arohi chahiye kisi bhi tarah kal shaam tak varna mein mansi ko sach mein jaan se maar dunga ..

Tarika : n..nhi tum aisa kuch nhi karogey …

Rohan : mein kuch bhi kar sakhta hun…kuch bhi…soch lo tumhare paas kaafi waqt hein…

nd he leaves from there

At abhijeets residence :

He was Thinking abt Tarikas words

Sau Dard Hain Sau Rahatein  
>Sab Mila Dil Nashin<br>Ek Tuhi Nahieeeeee

*Yeh mera pati hein*

Rukhi Rukhi Sii Yeh Hawa  
>Aur Sukhe Patte Ki Tarah<br>Shehar Ki,Sadko Pee Main  
>Lawaris, Udta Hua<br>Sau Raste  
>Par Teri Rah nhiii<p>

*Abhijeet chod do use*

* dedo na phir divorce*

*Mujh pe bharosa mat karo abhijeet*

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : kyu tarika kyu kiya aisa. ..sahi kaha tha tumne ki tum par bharosa nhi karna chahiye woh rohan tumhara pati yaani tumhari aur rohan ki beti arohi hein ..tumne ek baar bhi humare bacche ke baare mein nhi socha jise is waqt meri bhi zarurat hein ...

Sau Dard Hain,Sau Rahatein  
>Sab Mila Dilnashin<br>Ek Tuhi Nahieeeeee

Tarikas residence :

Tarika ( self talk ) : abhijeet kya karu mein majbur hun tumhe sacchai batai toh woh rohan mansi ko maar dega aur arohi ki maa usse nhi cheen na chahti mein...bas ek baar mansi safe ho uske baad tumhe sab bata dungi. ..uske baad tum mein aur humara aane vaala baby ...bas kuch din ki dooriya uske baad hum saath hogey humesha humesha ke liye...

* * *

><p>Palak96 : No its nt abhi ...Ty<p>

cutesmile : Yeah will miss you all too Thankyou

bshreena : yeah ri8 Ty

shzk : Ty

artanish : Ty

Khushi mehta : i m fyn :) Ty

adityaanjaana : Ty ...sry to make u wait so long !

abhirikafan : Ty :)

yadavtanaya : yeah they will ! Ty

Guest , priya , prabha , shilpa : Thankyou

Dayas girl : Ty ;)

Tasha : hehe :P Ty :)

shreshta : Ohh wow u didnt tell me it was ur bday ...Glad it was nice for you ..Belated Happy birthday Dear :) Ty

Navvulu : I have my midterms so need to stay away from ff :P Ty :)

Aditi : Dear abhijeet ne sahi kiya shriya ko adopt karke..he just cant leave her alone ...aur jab apna khud ka parivaar hi dushman ban jaaye toh woh bechari kaha jayegi..? Think abt it...Thankyou :)

SS : Exams hein na yaara isliye jaa rhi hun :(

MaverickS26 : A new reviewer welcome ! Glad you liked my story :) I will be back soon !

Bitz-abhirika : ab no more suspense bt agar mood hua toh i will add some :P Thankyou ;)

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Back with a new Update ! This chapter is For you Anjaana :)

A reply to reviewer on Mym : **Destroy the evil **: Yeah mein story reviews ke liye likhti hun ...Imagine you wrote a story with many efforts but no one reviewed how will u feel ..? we feel dishearten and discouraged...Glad you feel i am gud writer and you are taking step to destroy the evil in me but I dnt care if i have that evil in me ! Mein ne apni writing skills ka faida nhi uthaya I just requested to review Its nt much to ask for ..i just want to know the opinion for my story ! and I know when to leave FF and when not to ...Let me tell you agar ek bhi reviewer hoga meri story pe toh bhi mein likh lungi par agar woh hi gayab ho gaaye toh for whom i shld write ..? Just think abt it and I guess aapne bhi pehli baar us story pe review kiya... :) take care

and I know mein ne baaki reviewers ke saath justice nhi kiya and i am sorry for that but i will try to get a plot for Mym and continue it for my 15 Loving reviewers :)

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning :<strong>

Abhijeet was seated on dinning table having breakfast for name sake but actually he was thinking

_**Flashback :**_

_Abhijeet enters at night as today was a tiring day for him and the whole team_

_Tarika took his coat with a smile ..abhijeet smiles back_

_Tarika : fresh ho jao phir aake dinner karlena_

_Abhijeet nods and moves to washroom_

_Tarika arranged the table with a candle in middle and switched off the lights_

_Abhijeet returned back and moved towards dinning_

_Abhijeet ( self talk ) : lights off.? Ohooo aaj meri biwi ka candle light dinner ka mann hein…_

_Tarika : aao baitho kya soch rahe ho…_

_Abhijeet sits and tarika serves : yahi ki meri wife mera saara stress kaise bhaaga deti hein…_

_Tarika smiles : aacchaa..! kaafi thak gaye ho na tum aaj_

_Abhijeet : haan …us drug dealer ke peeche bhaagte bhaagte kaafi thak gaye ..vaise tum aaj lab kyu nhi aayi…._

_Tarika : woh aaj mein hospital gyi thi…_

_Abhijeet dropped the spoon : k..kyu..? sab theek hein na tarika..? tum theek ho na..?_

_Tarika : haan Abhi mein theek hun …_

_Abhijeet : doc ne kya kaha ..? aur tum kis liye gyi..?_

_Tarika : w..woh bas thoda chakkar aagaya tha toh_

_Abhijeet : toh aayega hi salunke sahab kitna kaam karvate hein tumse …_

_Tarika : abhijeett…_

_Abhijeet : ok ok …batao doc ne kya kaha..?_

_Tarika : tum khud guess karo…_

_Abhijeet : ab mein ne MBBS thodi padhi hein jo mein bata sakhta hun …_

_Tarika : haha..mein clues dungii…_

_Abhijeet : accha ok ok koshish karunga…_

_Tarika : humare ghar koi teesra aane vaala hein…_

_Abhijeet : Koun..? dnt tell me tarika tum uski baat kar rahi ho…_

_Tarika smiles : kiski..?_

_Abhijeet : aare vhii chota sa_

_Tarika : aare acche se bolo naa_

_Abhijeet : woh baju street vala puppy jo tumhe bahut pasand hein…plz tarika usko ghr ke bahar rakhna…mujhe kutto se allergy hein…_

_Tarika : urgghhhh Abhijeettttt_

_Abhijeet : yeh nhii …toh phir…_

_Tarika : chodo tumse nhii hogaa…._

_Abhijeet : mein ne pehle hi kaha tha..tum khud hi bata do_

_Tarika : abhijeet I am pregnant_

_Abhijeet : ohhh yeh baat hein ..tum bhi na tarika pehle bolna chahiye tha na …mein bewajah guess kar raha tha…aur ( then he realized ) …?_

_Tarika blushes and nods_

_Abhijeet stood up and lifted tarika in arms : Tarrikkaa I am soo happy..tum mujhe ab bata rhi hoo …_

_Tarika : abhijeet chodo mujhe neeche…leave mee…._

_abhijeet made her sit on chair and sat on knees while holding her hand : Tarika tumhe pata hein tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hein…_

_Tarika : jaanti hun abhijeet …Tumhe baccho se bahut pyaar hein …jab tum dusro ke baccho ko itna sambhalte ho toh humare bacche ko tum palko pe baitha kar rakhogey_

_Abhijeet kissed her forehead : bilkul …_

_She was abt to leave when abhijeet carried her and her vail swifted around in air ..Abhijeet took her to room and closed the door with his foot._

_Tarika shook her legs to get out of this grip_

_Tarika ( wrapping her arms around his neck ) : chodo na Abhi..please_

_Abhijeet : ab mein tumhari ek baat bhi nhi sun ne vaala….so don't say a word_

_Abhijeet lay her on bed and covered her with quilt_

_Abhijeet : ab tum pura aaram karogi…koi kaam nhi karogi…naa is bedroom se bahar aaogi…_

_Tarika : par abhi mein bore ho jaaungi naa_

_Abhijeet : hmm mein tumhe walking pe la jaunga bahar garden mein…_

_Tarika : sirf garden mein…_

_Abhijeet : haan aur aaj se no horror movies_

_Tarika smiles sheepishly ( self talk ) : tumhe thodi pata chalega…_

_Abhijeet : aur haan yeh mat sochna ki mujhe pata nhi chalega….mein aaj hi saari cds vagera phek dunga_

_Tarika looked at him : tum bahut bure hoo…_

_Abhijeet : haannn isliye tumse pyar kiya_

_Tarika smiles : mein ne bhii_

_Abhijeet kisses her forehead and both drift into sleep_

**_Flashback ends _**

Abhijeet smiles remembering that sweet moments …

Abhijeet : kaash aaj tum mere saath hoti …humari zindagi kitni acchi chal rahi thi par pata nhi kaha se yeh rohan beech mein aa gaya …us bacchi ka bhi koi dosh nhi hein is mein …pata nhi kya karna chahiyee….mein tarika ko hurt nhi karna chahta … par kehte hein na ki har love story ka happy ending hota hein I wish meri love story ka bhi aisa hi ho …purani baaton ko yaad karke koi faida nhii …balki vhi humein dukh pahuchta hein ..ab aagey ke baare mein sochna hoga aur haste haste jeena hoga ….aur jo mein karne jaa raha hun uske baad pata nhi kya hoga …

Next day in evening Abhijeet moves to tarikas house

Tarika opens d door and was shock to see abhijeet there

Tarika : a..abhijeet tum..? is waqt..

Abhijeet : haan mein…mujhe kuch kaam hein tumse…

Tarika : aao andar

They sits on sofa

Both were silent for few minutes

Tarika : b..bolo tumhe kyaa kaam hein..?

Abhijeet : pehle batao tum gyi doctor ke paas..? aaj appointment tha na tumhara

Tarika nods : haan gyi thi…sab theek hein…

Abhijeet : T…tumhara pati kaha hein…?

Tarika : w..woh bahar gaya hein…

Abhijeet : hmm …he takes out some papers and hand it to tarika

Tarika : y..yeh kya hein..?

Abhijeet : tumne kaha tha ki tumhe D..divorce chahiye..yeh lo ..mein ne sign kar diya tum bhi kardoo …

Tarika was shell shock : Hmm..h..haan

Abhijeet : vaise bhi tumhare pehle pati rehne ke baad kanuni taur pe yeh shaadi ka koi vajood hi nhii

Tarika nods

Tarika : Abhijeet …!

Abhijeet : H..haan …

Tarika : sign karne se pehle kya ek cheez maangu tumse…

Abhijeet : tumhare liye toh meri jaan bhi haazir hein tarika ..bolke toh dekho…

Tarika : tumhri jaan nhi chahiye mujhe ….sirf Ek din chahiyee …tumhare saath….humare bacche ke saath ….sirf 24 ghante

Abhijeet : theeke tarika jaisa tum chaho…kal ka din tumhare liye ….shyd uske baad humari mulakat naa hoo …

Abhijeet stood up and turns to leave but tarika grabs him and hugs him tightly

Abhijeet feels something strange but he ignores as now tarika is imp for him …she is in his arms ..He wants the time to be paused , just Tarika and Abhijeet Together forever But destiny ( Me :P ) had decided something else ..

Abhijeet too hugs her for last time may be ..!

Tarika separates and abhijeet leaves…Both were having tears in their eyes

Tarika sat on the sofa with tud

Tears rolls down her cheek

_Main tenu samjhawan ki_  
><em>Na tere bina lagda jee<em>  
><em>Tu ki jaane pyaar mera<em>  
><em>Main karoon intezar tera<em>  
><em>Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri<em>

Tarika ( self talk ) : kyu abhijeettt…kyuu …Divorce..? mein ne keh diya aur tumne sach mein…. She looks at his signature …she can see few dry tear drops on the paper ….tumhare liye yeh itna mushkil tha mere liye kitnaa mushkil hoga is paper pe sign karna….is kagaz ke tukde se humara rishta kya khatam ho jaayega..? Nhiii...nhii hoga...

_Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne_  
><em>Tere dil diyaan raahan<em>  
><em>Tu jo mere naal tu rehta<em>  
><em>Turpe meriyaan saaha<em>  
><em>Jeena mera.. hoye <em>

Meanwhile abhijeet ( self talk ) : Aaaj sab khatam hogaya Tarika...sab khatam...humara rishta bhi...kal ka din mein tumahre liye sabse special banaunga...ho sakhta hein ki tum vapas aa jao...jo bhi tumhari majburi hein woh sab chodke apne ABHI ke paas ! Nhi reh paaunga mein tumhare binaa...meri zindagi ho tum...meri dhadkan , meri life partner , meri saanse , mera sab kuch tum hi toh ho...bina saans ke kya koi reh paaya hein..? ya bina dhadkan ke koi jee paaye hein..?

His and Her knees come shattering on floor

_Main tenu samjhawan kee_  
><em>Na tere bina lagda jee <em>  
><em>Tu ki jaane pyaar mera<em>

_Main karoon intezar tera  
>Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : A bit emotional but seriously dil se likhti hun Abhirika :D

Bshreena , shzk , navvulu , shreshta , artanish , Guest , neha , khushimehta : Thankyou :)

shreeyabhandari : aww will be bak soon :) Ty :)

Dayas girl : ji haan yahi baat thi ;) waiting for vivah *wink*

yadavtanaya : Thankyou :)

Adityaanjaana : waiting for ur surprise ;) Thankyou and sorry for being late bzy with clg :D

SS : dekhte jaoo kya kya hota hein ;) Tc

Tasha : so dekh liya kya hua..? hehe keep waiitng ;) Ty

Preetz ; hehe yaa...lovee ya tc :)

Bitz-abhirika ; Thankyou :)

MaverickS26 : Ohh ya i remember you as a guest because of *ma'am!* :P Thankyou :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **: I know i am late ok...veryy late :P sorry i was busy in exams and I scored osum grade too :* Thankyou all for ur Lovely wishes :)

Tissues saath rakhna :P

* * *

><p><strong>Next day : <strong>

As planned Abhijeet got ready…he was wearing his red shirt with Brown coat ( :* )

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : kya aaj sab theek ho jaayega..? kya ek din mein sach mein zindagi badal sakhti hein..? mein aur tarika ek ho sakhte hein..? pata nhi aaj kya hoga…

He picked his car keys and leaves to Tarikas house

**At Tarikas residence : **

She was thinking what to wear…

Tarika : hmm kya pehnu samajh hi nhi aa raha…while picking a saree …nahii yeh vaali toh Diwali ko pehni thii….aur yeh dusrii abhijeet ne di thi bday pe ise bhi pehen liyaa…urghh kuch samajh nhii aara ….mere paas kuch accha nhi hein pehen ne ke liye…kya karuu…shopping jaa nhi sakhtii…uff

Meanwhile their was a knock on the door

Tarika quickly opens it and saw abhijeet…she couldn't divert her eyes from him as he was looking absolutely Hot and handsome with goggles

Abhijeet removes his goggles : Tarika tum ab tak ready nhi hui..?

No response

Abhijeet : Tarikaa..?

Tarika : h..haan….aao andar

Abhijeet sits on sofa

Abhijeet : Tarika tum ready kyu nhi hui ab tak..?

Tarika : w..woh mein bas ho hi rahi thi ki tum aagaye…m..mein aati hun abhi

And she turns to leave but abhijeet stops her by holding her wrist

Abhijeet : ek min ruko …

She turns and abhijeet hands her a gift

Tarika : y..yeh kya hein abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : as usual tumhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha hoga ki kya pehen na hein toh bas yeh le aaya…hope tumhe pasand aaye ..please na mat kehna…aaj ek hi din hum saath hein

Tarika ( thinks ) : tum mujhe kitna acchi tarah samajhte ho abhijeet…kaash hum saath hote…kaash….

Tarika smiles lightly : Thankyou

And she moves to get ready

After an hour she comes wearing a cream saree ( same as in yest episode ) …abhijeet was just lost in her beauty …

Abhijeet : humari shaadi se pehle jaisi tum dikhti thi aaj bhi vaisi hi dikh rahi ho…bilkul stunning and beautiful

Tarika : thankyou ABHI…

Abhijeet : hmm toh chale….

Tarika nods

Abhijeet : arohi..?

Tarika : use mein ne freddy sir ke ghar chod diya

Abhijeet : ok chalo…

They both sat in car together after a long time

Tarika : aaj tumhare saath yaha baithke mujhe bahut accha lag raha hein…

Abhijeet : tum apna mann aaj bhi badal sakhti ho…

Tarika keeps mum

Abhijeet : hmm kaha chalna hein…

Tarika : kahi bhi…bas mujhe tumhare saath rehna hein

Abhijeet looks at her : humesha ke liye…?

Tarika : abhijeet ….

Abhijeet : hmm

He switch ons the music system

_Ye dil tanha kyun rahe_  
><em>Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye<em>  
><em>Ye dil tanha kyun rahe<em>  
><em>Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein<em>

Abhijeet looks at her and she too looks at him

_Kyun rooh meri ye sahe_  
><em>Main adhoora jee raha hoon<em>

Abhijeet stops the car at their favourite place

_Hardum ye keh raha hoon_  
><em>Mujhe teri zaroorat hai<em>  
><em>Mujhe teri zaroorat hai <em>

He moves to open the door for her and escorts her

Tarika smiles scanning the place…

It was a Lounge with enchanting ambiance of the vibrant city . Over The Moon ( Its in hyd though ;) } is a popular lounge which not only gives Them a charming ambiance but also the combination of a candle light dinner with an amazing open space. Here they can enjoy its delicious kind of food open on to the breathtaking views of open air.

Abhijeet : yaad hein yeh jagah..?

Tarika : kaise bhul sakhti hun abhijeet …yahi par hume pata chala ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hein…

Abhijeet : haan tarika…

They sit on their table

Abhijeet : mein ne tumhe kaha bhi tha ki is jagah aane se hume humare saare jawaab mil jaate hein…

Tarika : haan…

Abhijeet : bas mujhe mil jaaye mere saare jawaab …

Tarika : abhijeet dance kare..?

Abhijeet : sure

And they both move to dance floor where only they both are present

suddenly It started raining heavily so that Two love birds can enjoy the romantic weather

_Mohabbat barsaa dena tu, sawan aaya hai_

_Tere aur mere milne kaa, mausam aaya hai_

_Mohabbat barssa dena tu, saawan aaya hai_

_Tere aur mere milney ka, mousam aaya hai_

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she kept her hand on his chest

Abhijeet ( thinks ) : bas isi tarah saari zindagi guzaarni hein tumhare saath...kaash yeh pal yahi ruk jaaye...pata nhi kaise rahunga mein Tarika ke binaa...

Tarika ( thinks ) : Majburi bhi insaan se kya kya karvaati hein...jitna tumse durr hona chahu utna hi paas bhi rehna chahti hun mein par kismat pata nhi kyu humein saath nhi rehne detii ...

_Sabse chuppa ke tujhe seeney se lagaana hai_

_Pyar mai tere hadd se guzar jaana hai_

_Itna pyaar kisi pe, pehli baaar aaya hai_

Abhijeet held her one hand with his hand

They started dancing while staring at each others eyes

_Kyun ik pal ki bhi judaai saahi jaaye na_

_Kyun harr subah tu meri sansoon me samaaye na_

He pulled her closer to him but slowly

_Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga itna pyaar main_

_Kitni raat guzari hai, tere intezaar main_

He hugged her tightly as if telling her not to leave him alone

_Kaise bataon jazbaat yeh mere_

_Mai ne khud se bhi zyada tujhe chaaha hai_

Abhijeet whispers : I love you Tarika

_Sab kuch chhod ke aana tu, saawan aaya hai _

Tere aur mere milney kaa, mausam aaya hai

Tarika : I ..nd she choked in between

_Sab se chhupa ke tujhe seeney se laganaa hai_

_Pyaar mein tere hadh se guzar jaana hai_

_Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli bar aaya hai_

Abhijeet turned her in hug and removed her hair which were on her neck and kissed her ..Tarika shivered

_Bheege bheege tere labb,_

_mujh ko kuch kehtey hain_

_Dil hai khushh mera ki khayaal ek jaise hain_

They looked at each other …and abhijeet moved more closer and their lips met

Tarika separated and turned other side controlling her tears

_Roko naa ab khud ko yunh sun lo dil ki baat ko_

_Dhall jaaney do shaam aur aa jaane do raat ko_

Abhijeet moves towards her and held her by shoulders

Abhijeet singing : _Aaj ki raat na jana tu, sawan aaya hai_

_Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aa ya hai _

Tarika hugged him tightly and abhijeet tightened his grip

Abhijeet in hug : Tarika plz mat jao mujhe chod kar…nhi reh sakhta mein tumhare bina…tum zindagi ho meri tarika….plz ruk jao…mat jao….

Tarika : abhijeet mujhe jaana hi hoga…mein nhi reh sakhti tumhare saath….

Abhijeet : Tarika tum aur humara baccha kaise rahogey..? socha hein…? Mein kaise rahunga tumhare bina..?

Tarika separates : plz abhijeet mujhe kamzor mat banao

Abhijeet : theeke tarika jis mein tumhari khushi hein tum vahi karo…

They then ate their lunch …and moved towards the waterfall near that lounge

The sun was disappearing slowly followed by darkness

Abhijeet : Tarika tum khush ho..?

Tarika : tumhare saath mein kabhi dukhi ho sakhti hun abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : toh mere bagair khush reh paogi…?

Tarika : hmm..tum bhi toh mujhe chod rahe ho…divorce papers pe sign bhi kar diya

Abhijeet makes tarika sit on a bench and he sat on knees holding her hand

Abhijeet : pata hein tarika…mein tumse bahut pyaar karta hun….aur pyaar mein saath hona zaruri nahi hota…pyaar ka hona zaruri hota hein…aur humare beech jab tak pyaar hein hume koi alag nhi kar sakhta…..aaj hum jo bhi karne jaa rahe hein woh ek dusre ke liye hi kar rahe hein...aur hum dono jaante hein ki hum ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hein...

A drop of tear fell from his eyes

_Tum ho gham ko chupaye, mai hu sar ko jhukaye_

_Tum bhee chup ho, mai bhi chup hu, kaun kise samjhaye_

_Abb duriya itanee hain toh, milna yaha kal ho naa ho _

Abhijeet : pata hein humari zindagi bhi filmo ki tarah hoti hein ...end mein sab theek ho jaata hein ..aur dekhna humare pyaar ki takat hi humein vapas ek karegi...

Abhijeet sat beside her and wiped her tears nd embraced her in his arms

Tarika : Abhijeet

Abhijeet : shhh..kuch mat bolo...kuch waqt mujhe tumhare paas rehna hein ...

Tarika looks at him

They both were remembering their promises and moments

* Abhijeet tum mujhe kabhi bhulogey toh nhi na "

*Tarika kabhi koi saans lena bhul sakhta hein..? kya kabhi dil bina dhadkan ke dhadakta hein..? Tum toh doctor ho aur phir bhi mere dil ka haal nhi jaanti *

* Abhijeet apna khayal rakha karo naa...chot tumhe lagti hein aur dard mujhe hota hein*

* Tarika jiii aap naa salunke sahab se bhi acchi ho*

*Abhijeet Mujhe divorce de do na phir *

*I trust you Tarika...tumhari koi majburi hogi...tum mujhe kabhi dhoka nhi de sakhtii*

Abhijeet : Tarika please stop crying...m..mein tumhe aise nhi dekh sakhta...

Tarika : Mujhe nhi jaana tumhe chodkar

abhijeet smiles : toh mat jao naa...

Tarika lowers her head

Abhijeet lifts her chin : is tarah nazre mat churao...dekhna hum saath hogey...mere paas ek idea hein...

Tarika : kya..?

Abhijeet : kyu naa hum Bhaag jaaye yaha se...? what say..?

Tarika : kuch bhii abhijeett...

Abhijeet : Tarika i am serious ..!

Tarika : Abhijeett...

Abhijeet hurt tone : haan theeke mat aao mere saathh...jao us rohan ke paas...

Tarika : haan ABHI mujhe jaana hogaa...

Tarika stood up

Abhijeet : n..nhi Tarika mein mazak kar raha tha...mat jao...

Tarika : abhijeet 12 baj rahe hein...humara time khatam

Abhijeet : n..nhiii humara time abhi shuru hoga...tum mat jao...m..mujhe chodkar ...

Sach hai ke dil toh dukha hai,

hamne magar socha hai Dil ko hai gham kyon,

Abhijeet pulls her in hug and both sheds tears on each others shoulder

aankh hai nam kyon Hona hee tha jo huwa hai Uss bat ko jane bhee do,

jiska nishan kal ho naa ho Har pal yaha je bhar jiyo, jo hai sama kal ho naa ho...

Then kyaa hogaa..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voice : Sorry tum dono ko disturb kar rahe hein...hum aur nahi ro sakhte...its soo emotional

Abhirika : Daya !

Abhijeet hugs him : sab sett...?

Daya nods while giving his killer smile

Abhijeet moves towards Tarika in slow motion and sweeps her off her feet

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know their were many songs but it was needed kyu ki bina songs ke meri zindagi aur story nhi chalti :P **

So ab kyaa hoga..? kya abhirika ek hogey..? I gave hint in this chapter you can guess :P

if not Wait for the next chapterrr...will surely update soon !

Dosti and pyaar is on the way ;)

Palak : Sorry yaar yeh exams peecha nhi chodte :P yeah mine fav too ...infact the above ones too ;) Thankyou

Adityaanjaana : yeh bhi emotional tha na.? Thankyou :)

Priya , artanish , loveabhi , neha , guest , shreeyabhandari45 , bshreena , chandenie : Thankyou Lovelyy people :)

cutesmile : hehe...wait nd watch ;) Thankyou :)

GlitterGlimpse : sryy mein acchi bacchi nhi hun :P nd Thankyou ;)

Navvulu : Hmm lets c...Thankyou :)

Mavericks26 : Thankyou :)

Dayasgirl : Thankyou :) Waiting for vivah ;) :P

tasha : Ohh aise hi dilse padhte raho ;) Thankyou ...abhi toh bahut kuch hona baaki hein *wink*

Preetz : hehe yeahhh..! Thankxiee lovee yaa tc

Kamikaze Me : Missed uu :( Emo queen... :P Thankyou :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Here goes the next chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Tarika : Abhijeettt chodo mujhee kya kar rahe ho…Just leave mee…. Ab hum alag ho chuke hein…<p>

Abhijeet : shh Tarika …chup ek aur shbd nhi …

He made her sit in car and they drove of to their House

He didn't let her speak a word

Abhirikas Residence :

Abhijeet lifts tarika again and moves inside the house

Tarika : Abhijeet yeh tum sahi nahi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet : acchaa..par mein jaanta hun ki yahi sahi hein

Tarika : hum dono ne divorce paper par sign kar diye abhijeet…

Abhijeet : us kagaz ke tukde se rishta na toh bante hein na tudte hein…woh sab toh bas naam ke liye hein tarika…asli rishte toh dil se jode jaate hein aur humara rishta dil se juda hein…

Tarika : Abhijeet tum samajho…

Abhijeet made her sit on sofa slowly and sat on knees

Tarika : Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : shhh…ab mein bolunga aur tum sunogi..pehle toh tumhe yeh natak karne ki zarurat nhi kyu ki rohan ko humne pakad liya

Tarika : k..kyaaa..? abhijeet tum aisa kaise kar sakhte ho…w..woh mera pati hein…

Abhijeet stood up : Tarikaaa plzz mat kaho use apna pati…

Tarika ( thinks ) : oh no ab kya hoga…mansi ko pata nhi kya kar diya hoga usne…ab aarohi ko mein kya bolungi…

Abhijeet gives him the divorce papers : tumne padha ise..?

Tarika : nhi…

Abhijeet : pata tha mujhe…ab padho…

Tarika takes it and reads

Tarika : A..abhijeet yeh sab…tumne dhoka kiya…tum aisa kaise kar sakhte ho…

Abhijeet : haan kiyaa mein ne dhoka aur banvaye nakli papers …

Tarika : aur yeh sab jo likha hein..?

Abhijeet : sab sach hi likha hein tarika…humne 7 vachan lekar is rishte ko joda hein aur itne se natak ke liye mein yeh rishta tod du..? nhi tarika kabhi nhi….is mein likha hein ki chahe jo ho jaye hum ek dusre ka saath kabhi nhi chodengey…aur hum sukh ya dukh mein ek dusre par bharosa karengey….chahe koi bhi humare beech aajaaye par hum ek dusre ko nhi chodengey marte dum tak…

Tarika : abhijeet tumm samajh nhii rahe ho…

Abhijeet smiles : tum nhi samajh rahi tarika….us din us godown mein ..mein ne tumhari aur rohan ki saari baatein sun li..

Tarika shocks : ..? kaise…tum toh chale gaye the…

Abhijeet : haan chala gaya tha par yaad aaya ki tum aur humara bacche ko vahi chod aaya hun…isliye vapas jab yeh sab suna tab mujhe itna bura laga ki meri aur mansi ki jaan bachane ke liye tum yeh sab kar rahi ho….mujhse durr tak jaane ke liye maan gyi tum…

Tarika : jab tumhe pata chal gaya tha toh kyu pakda rohan ko…ab pata nhi mansi ka kya hua hoga aur ab woh log tumhare peeche bhi aayengey..

Abhijeet : Tarika yeh sab us divorce paper se lekar abhi tak jo kuch hua woh sab mera plan tha…tumhe meri nazro ke saamne rakhne ke liye…agar tum nhi kehti ki tum mere saath ek din bitana chahti ho toh ne plan banaya tha ek …

Tarika : kaisa plan..?

Abhijeet : chodo naa kya karogi jaan kar…

Tarika : abhijeet batao…

Abhijeet : m..mein ne socha tha ki t..tumhe k..kidnap kar leta hun…

Tarika : .? tum mujhe kidnap karne vale the..apni wife ko…

Abhijeet : haan…tum seedhi tarah toh mere paas aati nhi isliye …khair woh sab chodo…asli baat yeh hein ki mansi ko daya rajat aur purvi ne bacha liya….

Tarika : sachh mein..?

Abhijeet : bharosa nhi hein mere doston aur behen par..?

Tarika : pura bharosa hein…matlab ki sab theek ho gaya..?

Abhijeet slaps his forehead : haann meri jaaneman

Tarika hugs him tightly

Tarika : pata heinn jab tum mujhe keh rahe the ki mat jao mujhe chodkar aisa laga ki sach mein..mein ruk jau par nhi ruki mein…tumhare woh aansu dekh kar mujhe kitna dukh hua …par tumm huh while pushing him…tum natak kar rahe the…

Abhijeet holidng her hands : nhi tarika…woh sab baatein mere dil se nikle the ..vaha kahi hui eke k baat sach hein tarika…pata nhi kyu aisa laga ki mauka hein kehdu ki mein tumse kitna pyaar karta hun…aur tum ..tum toh meri jaan bachane ke liye nikal padi akele us rohan se ladne ke liye…

Tarika : sangat ka asar hein…senior inspectot abhijeet ki biwi jo hun…

Abhijeet : ahaann…. And he kissed her cheeks and sat beside her…

Abhijeet : pata hein aaj hum saath hein toh sirf humari team ki vajah se …agar woh log mera saath nhi dete toh pata nhi kya hota…

Tarika : haan abhijeet…par tumne aur team ne kab plan kiya yeh sab…

Abhijeet : batata hun…

_**Flashback :**_

_After hearing all that in godown abhijeet moves to his house_

_Abhijeet ( thinks ) : y..yeh sab tarika majburi mein hi kar rahi hein…mera shak sahi tha..bas ab aur nhii …_

_He peeps out from window and smiles_

_Abhijeet ( thinks ) : ohh abhi tak yeh aadmi mera peecha kar raha hein…ise ab mein aisa ghumaunga ki raasta bhul jaaye…_

_He picks his cars keys and leaves …._

_Abhijeet in car ( self talk ) : daya aur baaki sab ko farm house bula leta hun..vaha ke bare mein kisi ko nhi pata… lekin mein call nhi kar sakhta haan msg kar deta hun…_

_He then messages him and confuses the follower and moves to farm house_

_At farm house :_

_Abhijeet was roaming too and fro_

_Daya , rajat , purvi and freddy enters_

_Daya : kya hua boss yaha kyu bulaya.?_

_Abhijeet : mujhe pata chal gaya ki tarika yeh sab kyu kar rahi hein…_

_Freddy : toh batayiye na sir…._

_Abhijeet explains them everything_

_Daya : us rohan ko mein nhi chodunga…meri bhabhi ko usne majbur kiyaa na ab mein jaan see maar dunga…_

_Abhijeet : ohh bhabhi ke devarji…humein gusse mein koi kadam nhi uthana hein…Tarika , mansi aur arohi ki jaan ko khatra hein ab bhi us rohan se…_

_Rajat : toh sir hum use pakdengey kaise…?_

_Abhijeet : sabse pehle toh humein Rohan ke bare mein saari info nikalni hogi aur woh mein ne daya ke khabri ko bata di hein…mein jitna ho sake Tarika ke saath rahunga …_

_Daya : haan abhijeet ..Tarika ko ek pal ke liye bhi akela mat chodna…_

_Abhijeet : haan aur freddy tum arohi ka dhyan rakho…_

_Freddy : ji sir aap fikar mat kijiye arohi ka pura khayal rakhunga… _

_Abhijeet smiles : jaanta hun…tumse accha uska koi aur khayal rakh hi nhi sakhta…_

_Rajat : par sir aap tarika ke saath rahogey kaise…?_

_Abhijeet : mein use divorce dunga…_

_Daya , rajvi nd freddy : kyaaa..?_

_Daya : abhijeet tum pagal hog aye ho..? tumhe pata bhi hein ki tum kya kar rahe ho..? soch toh liya hota…pata nhi kya kya karte rehte ho…divorce..? tarika ko…uspe kya beetegi tumhe pata bhi heinn.._

_Abhijeet : chupp…pehle meri puri baat toh sunle….aur btw Tarika ne khud mujhse divorce maanga thaa …_

_Daya : aisa ho hi nhi sakhta…meri bhabhi aisa nhi keh sakhti…_

_Abhijeet : acchaa..? par yahi sach hein… isliye meine ne socha is bahane mein uske saath rahunga aur phir mein use…_

_Purvi : aap use..?_

_Abhijeet : m..mein use kidnap kar lungaa…_

_Rajat : kyaa.? Sir aap Tarika ko kidnap karogey..?_

_Abhijeet : aur koi raasta nhi hein…isi beech tum log us rohan ko dhund lena aur mansi ko bacha lena…_

_Daya : boss tum jo kar rahe ho woh sahi hein..?_

_Abhijeet : pata hein raasta galat hein par kabhi kabhi karna padhta hein …._

_Purvi : agar tarika ne divorce papers pe sign kar diya toh..?_

_Abhijeet : toh karne do…_

_Rajat : matlab …_

_Abhijeet : matlab ki mein khud use sign karke dunga aur jaisa tum log samajh rahe ho ki us paper ke tukde par mein hum dono alag hogey yeh baat likhi hogi toh tum log galat ho..mein sapne mein bhi yaa us paper par bhi humari alag hone ki baat nhi likhvaunga….balki hum humesha saath rahengey likhvaunga_

_All smiles_

_Daya : wah…kamaal ka plan hein…_

_Abhijeet : bas ab sab tum log ko karna hoga aur mein jaanta hun tum log kar logey so mujhe tension lene ki zarurat nhi…_

_Rajat : bilkul sir..aap Tarika ke saath waqt bitayiye bas_

_Abhijeet : huh tumhari behen mujhse durr bhagti rehti hein…_

_Daya : boss woh yeh sab tumhare liye hi kar rahi hein…_

_Abhijeet smiles : jaanta hun meri tarika hein hi aisi…accha ab chalo varna shak ho jaayega…_

_Daya : ok dhyaan rakhna teeno apna…and they leaves_

_Abhijeet : teeno..? ohhh nd he smiles and leaves to his home_

**_Flashback ends _**

Abhijeet : toh yeh tha plan…par tumne asan kar diya yeh kehkar ki tum mere saath ek din bitaogi

Tarika : ek min abhijeet yeh kounse farm house ki baat kar rahe the tum..?

Abhijeet bits his tongue : w..woh mud island ke paas jo tumhe pasand aaya tha…

Tarika : haan toh humne nhi liya na woh…

Abhijeet : w..woh mein tumhe surprise dena chahta tha par dekho mein ne saare surprise ki band baja di

Tarika pulls his cheek : Tum bhii naa…

Abhijeet gives her side hug : vaise I am proud of you…tumne yeh sab mere liye kiya ..bina apni parva kiye….bina kuch soche samjhe ki tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakhta hein…

Tarika : Thankyou …

Abhijeet : wt Thnku ..mein yaha tumhe daant raha hu aur tum ho ki ..

Tarika : ab itne pyaar se daantogey toh koi bhi aaram se sun lega…

Abhijeet : mein aaj bahut khush hun…

Tarika : mein bhi…

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Next chapter is the last chapter :)

My hint was ki Abhirika will be together as said by abhijeet in one dialogue :)

shreshta , artanish , neha , bshreena , rajvigirl , loveabhi , Guest , Dayasgirl , shreeyabhandari45 , adityaanjaana , prabha : Thankyou :)

KK : hehe kounsa gaana select kiya thaa..? no worries mujhse puch lena..i m gud at giving suggestion ;)

Navvulu : Thankyou and sorry there are many stories in my hand :)

Parise22 : Yeahh...koi toh samjha meri hint :) Thankyou :)

MaverickS26 : Thankyou..yeah i will never separate them ;)

Tasha : haha yeah...:) Thankyou :)


	9. Last Chapter

**A/N :** Long Chapter ...Romance Over dosed ;) :D

* * *

><p>Abhijeet : Tarika mein bureau jaake aata hun…<p>

Tarika : bureau kyu..?

Abhijeet : Rohan se puch tach karni hein…aakhir use arohi kyu chahiye…

Tarika : mein bhi chalti hun…

Abhijeet : nhi tarika tum ghar par aaram karo …in dono bahut stress liya tumne ab aur nahi…humare bacche ke liye yeh sab theek nhi hein…

Tarika : par abhijeet …

Abhijeet : Tarika please samjho…mein koi risk nahi lena chahta…vaha us rohan ne kuch kar diya toh …

Tarika : shyd tum theek keh rahe ho…mein yahi rukhti hun…

Abhijeet : shyd nhi..mein humesha theek hi kehta hun…he winks

Tarika : acchaa…

Abhijeet : haann..aur haan arohi bhi aati hi hogi…

Tarika nods

Abhijeet leaves after making sure everything is fine

He reaches Bureau

Abhijeet ( in angry tone) : kaha hein rohan..?

rajat : sir woh andar

Abhijeet : lekar aao use….

Daya : abhijeet woh kuch bata nhi raha

Abhijeet : ab batayega daya…use mein chodunga nhi…

Rajat brings him

Abhijeet holds rohans collar tightly and throw him on chair

Abhijeet while pointing gun on his forehead : bata kyu chahiye arohi tujhe…

Rohan : nhii bataunga….

Abhijeet : batana toh tujhe hoga….varna aisi maut marunga ki sadiyo tak sabko yaad rahe

Rohan scared : k…kyu ki uske finger prints se locker khulta hein….

Abhijeet left him : sirf paiso ke liye tumne aisa kiya..? huhh

Rohan : haaann ..mein ne mansi se shaadi bhi uski property ke liye hi thii jo uske father ne uske naam kardi ….

Daya : lekarr jao ise yahan se varna aaj yeh zinda nhi bachega….

Rohan leaves with pankaj …

Rajat : sir tarika theek hein na..?

Abhijeet : haan …

Daya : toh boss tum bhi ghar jao uske paas ….use ab tumhari zarurat hein…

Abhijeet : mein hi kyu tum sab bhi chalo…aaj itne dino baad sab saath milkar enjoy karengey…

Daya : nhi yaar…hum tum dono ki privacy kharab nhi karna chahte….

All : haan sir…

Abhijeet smiling : Dayaaaa…aisa kuch bhi nhi hein…chalo…Tarika khush jo jayengi tum sab ko dekh kar…

Purvi : ok sir chaliye…

Then they move to abhirikas residence

Abhijeet opens the door with spare key

Abhijeet : Tarika room mein hogi…tum log baitho

Daya : haan aaram se aana…

Abhijeet glares at him and moves to his room

He enters the room but it was empty…

A fear passed through his spine

Abhijeet : T...Tarika kaha chali gyii….

He checks the whole room but she was no where ..

He runs down

Abhijeet tensed : Dayaaaaa

Daya : kya hua abhijeet.? Tum theek ho .? Tarika kaha hein..?

Abhijeet : p..pata nhi w..woh r..room mein nhi hein…mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hein..woh kaha chali gyi aise bina bataye….

Rajat : sir aapne pura ghar dekha….

Abhijeet : n..nhi ….

Daya : tum sab dhundo pure ghar mein….

Rajat : ji sir…

Daya makes abhijeet sit on sofa

Abhijeet : Daya tarika woh theek toh hogi na..?

Daya : relax abhijeet …kuch nhi hoga..tum phne karo use..

Abhijeet : haan…he calls her but she wasn't picking the call

Rajat comes with others and inform they havent found Tarika

Abhijeet : w..woh nhi utha rahi phone…

He calls many times but no response….

Daya : mein phone trace karta hun…

Abhijeet nods

Daya calls mobile company and they inform that her last location is city hospital

Daya : Boss Tarika ka last location …C…city hospital mein hein…

Abhijeet : k..kyaa..? chalo jaldii….

They leave to city hospital….

At city hospital :

Abhijeet to receptionist : yaha k..koi patient admit hui thi..? ek ladki..? curly baal hein unke..? he shows tarikas pic

Receptionist : nhi toh..par haan yeh ladki ICU ke bare mein puch rahi thi…

Abhijeet : ICU…kis taraf hein..

R : woh right se straight…

They move towards ICU

Purvi : s..sir yaha toh Mansi hein…

Abhijeet : kyaa.? Yaha icu mein..?

Purvi : haan sir …

They enters in ICU

Abhijeet looks at Tarika and hugs her tightly

Abhijeet : T...tum theek ho na..?

Tarika : haan abhijeet mujhe kya hoga..aur tum itne pareshaan kyu ho...

Abhijeet : pareshaan nhi hounga kya...tum bina bataye yaha aagyii ..ek baar phne toh kar deti...hum log kitna pareshaan ho gaye the...

Tarika : mein ne phne kiya tha par unavailable aa raha tha isliye msg karke bataya...tumne dekha nhi hoga hein na msg..?

Abhijeet nods : par tum kyu apna phne nhi utha rhi..?

Tarika : woh phne vaha table pe hein aur silent pe tha isliye...

Abhijeet : huh...khair tum theek ho vahi kaafi hein...

daya : hogaya..? ya aur kuch baaki hein..?

Abhirika smiles

They all see mansi was fine

Abhijeet : mansi theek hogyi..?

tarika : haan isliye mein yaha aayi... ka phone aaya tha aur kaha ki mansi coma se bahar aagyi

Mansi : Tarika...tumne aarohi ka itne acche se dhyaan rakha...Thnkyou

Tarika : aare Thankyou nhi...yeh mera farz tha afterall dost hun teri...

Mansi smiles : Par woh hein kaha..?

Tarika : bahar garden mein Freddy sir ke saath

Abhijeet : Mein leke aata hun use...

Mansi : Nhi sir... woh mujhe Nahi pehchanegi...itne saal durr rahi mein usse ... A tear rolled down her cheek

tarika : Relax Mansi...Arohi jaanti hein tumhare baare mein...

Mansi : kyaa..?

Tarika : haan...mein usse yeh sacchai nhi chupana chahti thi isliye mein ne use 1 saal pehle bata diya aur ab woh bahut excited hein tumse milne ke liye...

Mansi smiles ...

Meanwhile the door opends and Arohi runs towards mansi and hugs her ..she ruffles her hairs

Abhijeet presses Tarikas shoulder as she was getting emotional

Tarika smiles

After some Days everything was going perfect

Abhirika were happy and Thus 10 Long years Passed

( It wrote this as an OS Bt added in this ;) )

Our tenth anniversary was coming up. I wanted to do something different this time, because getting more dresses and ties were just becoming too boring. We had always wanted our marriage to not fall in the boring category. So we made it a priority to take time to spend with each other in spite of our busy working schedules. We tried new activities together or learnt something new to bring into our marriage. Marriage is after all companionship for the long run right?So why have we fallen into the boring gift giving category. Yes this time I am going to write a letter I thought. Though I tell him most of the time with my actions and words that I love him, there is nothing like writing a hand written letter isn't it?

First I enlisted five of his colleagues to give five different notes on five different days:-

Friend one ( Freddy ) :- "You have an ardent admirer. Can you guess who?"  
>Friend two ( Daya) :- "I love the way you smile and you turn me on."<br>Friend three ( Rajat) :- "You are my Hot man."  
>Friend four ( Vivek) :- "You are my number one."<br>Friend five :- "You and me forever. What do you say?"

**Day one:-** He came home smiling when he entered the room and put his arms around me and kissed me on my neck.

"I know who my ardent admirer is." He said laughing throatily.

"What are you talking about? Ardent admirer ." I said not wanting to give in.

"It was you wasn't it?"

I turned around looking him straight in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

Come on. Don't act. You know you can't keep any secrets from me.

I really don't understand. You have an ardent admirer?

He pulled out the paper and showed it to me.

I asked him angrily "So who is it? Someone in or out The bureau gave it and you are coming and asking me? Tell who ever is admiring you that you are married." I snorted and walked away from him pretending to be angry.

I just couldn't suppress my giggles that I ran into the bathroom and opened the tap to prevent him from hearing my laugh. "Gosh this is indeed fun."

I could see the bewildered face on my poor Abhijeet. But I had four more days to go and I needed to zip my mouth until then because it was true that I could never hide anything from him.

**Day two:-**

I Told my husband's colleague cum Brother Daya to not tell him who it was even if he twisted his arm and he promised to keep my secret.

The second day there was no acknowledgement about the receipt of the note. Had he given up already? I wondered. He seemed to be in a pensive mode.

I called up Daya to ask him how it went and he confessed that his arms were twisted, but he held on to the truth. I thanked him profusely.

**Day three:-**

I got a call from Rajat to whom I had handed over the note saying that Abhijeet was refusing to get the letter. I beamed with pride at his loyalty. He seemed more Awesome to me today and my heart swelled with pride.

While I was cleaning the dishes he came into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

"Tarika I need to talk to you."

I turned around and blew my hair out of my eye.

"Is everything okay?"

"I really don't know who it is. I keep getting these little notes. I thought it was you, but I know you wouldn't dare to do such things that too in my office. But here. I got a note today too and I didn't open it. You open and read." He placed it on the counter top and walked away.

I went back to the living room and said "Here. I am already doing enough for you and the kids. I can't open your love letters for you." I threw it on the sofa and walked back to the kitchen.

I acted angry the whole evening. "So ten years into the marriage, I am an old woman with two kids but you are still a Hot man for a prick." I said fuming.

"Look Tarlka, I really don't know who it is. That is why I wanted you to open it. So don't be mad at me. I just can't help being Hot." He giggled.

"Ya Ya I guess whoever she is…actually let us hope it is a "she" okay has never seen you. So indeed you are sexy for her."

"Hey don't bruise my male ego. You know how long it has been since someone hit on me. So I am going to enjoy all the attention." He said lying down on the sofa folding both his hand behind his head and smiling.

**Day Four **

**:-** I heard from Vivek that he opened the letter today. It seems the news had spread at his work place about the anonymous letters and today a few of his close friends surrounded him as he opened the letter. "Gosh, I felt embarrassed today."

Today he walked into the house loosening his tie and singing Enrique Iglesias "You're my number one" song.

I looked at him quizzically, "For whom? Your lady love?"

He came and hugged me and said "I know I am number three on your list after our two little monkeys, but to someone out there, I am their number one."

"Whoever is this b…" I stopped my curse half way seeing my son. "I am going to twist her neck if I see her." I said.

Abhijeet laughed and said "Okay. Prove to me I am your number one ."

"Gosh I don't want to compete with a no face jerk who doesn't even have the courage to hand the letters herself." I said gnashing my teeth.

"Okay okay. Cool down. Come here." He pulled me near him.

"I only want to be on your list, even if it is number three or number thirty." He kissed me tightly and the kids were grossed out and ran into their room.

**Day five:-**

I got a call from Abhijeet. "Tarika… guess who has been handing over all those little note."

"Who?" I asked with trepidation, hoping he hadn't found out.

"It is that Tina receptionist Of Cafe. I knew she had an eye on me. She always used to come to Bureau to hand over all the Mails personally and talk unnecessarily. Today while I was walking across her table I spotted the letter in a pink envelope on her table below all the mails. Today she delivered it personally."

"Oh really. Then I am relieved." I said sighing.

I heard him tearing the envelope and he read what I had written.

"You and me forever. What do you say?"

"What is she thinking? Doesn't she know I am already married? Shall I go and confront her?"

"No No just stay calm. You don't want to make a scene at work do you.?I am sure the person who is so interested in you will definitely come in person to talk. So don't come to conclusions yet. Okay."

"Okay. Let me hope it is someone really pretty at least." He said mumbling.

"If it is someone pretty?" I asked questioningly.

"I will sigh and show my ring and say "Maybe in our next birth babe.""

I laughed hearing him. "Hey you remember what is tomorrow right?"

"What is tomorrow?" I knew he was scratching his chin. Then with a shock in his voice he said.

"Tarka, I have to confess to you. I haven't bought you anything yet. This whole note thing distracted me this week. You tell me what you want, I will buy for you."

"It is our tenth anniversary, do I have to spell everything for you. You go and figure." I kept the phone down angrily. This time I was really angry. Here I was planning for the last two weeks and he was saying that he just remembered that it was our anniversary tomorrow.

Then I folded the letter that I had hand written and delivered it to the florist shop on my way.

It was our anniversary, His friends bought some sweets and my hubby had bought me a sari which I had eyed in our previous visit to the mall.

"Thanks. How did you remember? "

"I try to, so that I can come up on your list at least one time a year." We smiled at each other.

"Okay I have to hurry to Lab." I said and got out of the house. I called the florist to ask him if everything had gone according to my plan and he said that he had done as I told him to.

When my husband entered into his room, it was filled with helium balloons and on the table laid my letter with a rose on the envelope. He opened the letter. The letter read:-

**_To the love of my life,_**

_We entwined our lives ten years ago in the name of marriage. Yes we entered in with trepidation and excitement just as any couple would have. We have seen the ups and downs. We have fought and made up. We gave in and compromised most of the times!_

_But these ten years have been the best decade of my life! The strength I got standing beside you, gave me the courage to accomplish my dreams. The freedom I had to be who I am, made me fall in love with you more. The way you trusted me, made me want to be more trust worthy. You are the one to show me what it is to love someone by giving them space to grow instead of caging them in the name of love._

_How much I have grown and matured? When I look back at those years I am proud to be the person who I am today and that is because of you my ABHI. Without your love and support I would have never been able to accomplish so much at work and at home._

_I love you Abhijeet, with all my heart and soul. I make a vow to you again on our anniversary that I would take you for granted. I know marriage is for the long haul and with all the negativity about marriage that I see happening around me, I cherish what we have. I want to prove to every pessimist out there that having that one person in the world to love you and to come back too is worth all the work and sacrifices. Yes after ten years I would say we don't have the initial excitement which we had in our first year, but in turn we have a wonderful bond and understanding that comes only after staying with someone for a long time. We have created a small world around us which is happy, secure and beautiful and having two wonderful babies as a proof of our love. What more can we ask?_

_I am able to go out in the world , because I know I have you behind my back and likewise I am standing besides you holding your hands. Our is a partnership of two adults and there is no place for dominance or belittling someone because if I hurt you I know I am hurting myself. For all the times that we have fought and all the times we went to bed angry I look back and see that those were the moments that brought us closer together with deeper understanding. I want to grow old together and see our children grow and become adults and believe in the system of marriage seeing us._

_Yes I love my kids. But you are my number one (even if it doesn't feel that way) but believe me. Your smile lightens up my world. Your are still the one hot man I want to end with. You and me forever. What do you say?_

_Love you today and forever more,_

_You wife_

Tarika.

There were tears sliding down his cheeks said Daya to me . But those words were not enough to prove how much he meant to me but I knew he would get it.

He called me up at lab

"Hey you naughty girl, so you were the one sending me all those notes. You fooled me well this time, gosh I have to give it to you for your wonderful acting."

"So are you sad, that the only admirer is your wife."

"Hell no. I am happy that she still sees me and feels the same for me as I do for her. I love you Tarika. I will come and pick you up at 5 from Bureau. Inform your Khadus boss before that."

Keeping Khadus away from sometime she replied

"I will be waiting for you. Love you too honey."

But when we got home the house was quiet and I asked him where the kids were .

They have gone to stay at my sister's house for today. So we have the entire evening for just the two of us.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you did do some planning actually."

"How can I forget it was our tenth anniversary." He pulled me closer and kissed me and carried me to the bedroom.

I was even more surprised to see the bed covered in rose petals. I felt like a new bride again.

"I love you Tarika. You will always be my number one."

"I love you too Abhijeet." I said tears sliding down my cheeks.

**~~ END~~ **

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Finally Happy Ending !

Hope you Guys loved My idea Of Anniversary ;)

Dayas girl : Thankyou...still waiting for Vivah ;)

Guest : Yeah i will write ;) Thnakyou

Bshreena , priya , Parise22 , Asanjaana , swinka , shreshta , loveabhi ,shreeyabhandari , tanayayadav , MaverickS26 , shzk , Neha , shilpapatte , Guests , Navvulu : Thankyou

KK : Lo bhalayi ka toh zamaana hi nhi :P Thankyou :)

SunshineisBright ; Yeah it was emotional too ;) be weird :) Thankyou :)

Tasha : Thankyou ;)

Preetz : Dnt be sry :) Thankyou love yaa miss ya too :*


End file.
